


Chateau La Siroque

by agent_v



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Retelling, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_v/pseuds/agent_v
Summary: Крис Эванс успешный трейдер и большой мудак, которого волнуют только деньги. Но что-то должно было произойти, чтобы он снова научился ценить простые радости жизни. История не только о любви, но и о том, как важно не потерять себя.
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Chateau La Siroque

**Author's Note:**

> Ретеллинг фильма Хороший Год

Ранний и пасмурный Нью-Йорк выглядит ещё более серым, чем обычно. Хорошо хоть туманов нет.  
Крис приходит домой часов в шесть утра. Он немного пьяный, но определённо он достаточно мудак, и совершенно точно он миллионер. Он ступает по огромной пустой квартире, напевает себе под нос ненавязчивый мотив, включает фоном телевизор, чтобы не было так оглушительно тихо. В руках стопка печатной корреспонденции, Крис перебирает письма без особого энтузиазма, кто вообще ещё пользуется бумажными письмами?

«Сегодня на рынке облигаций цены упали до ста двенадцати с половиной после того, как компания Лоутен Бразерс выставила приказы на продажу на три миллиарда долларов».

Мусор и реклама. Нераспакованные конверты летят в мусорку. Ведущего в телевизоре сменяет ведущая.

«После этого началось что-то невообразимое, компания снова выкупила те же облигации, но уже по более низкой цене, заработав на этом более семидесяти семи миллионов долларов…»

Приглашения на благотворительные вечера. Он что, похож на филантропа?

«Сразу посыпались протесты и обвинения в нечистой игре и призывы провести расследование…»

О да, это всё про него. Такого красивого, умного, чертовски хитрого и чертовски ублюдского. Все финансовые источники ещё долго будут упоминать всуе его маленькую аферу в трейдинговой компании, которую он провернул минувшим утром. Приятный голос из телевизора не врал. Крис сказочно богат, и в планах у него — упиваться ненавистью конкурентов.

Крис усмехается и натыкается на коричневый крафтовый конверт с иностранной маркой. Он уходит вглубь квартиры — голоса обоих дикторов приглушаются — и вскрывает конверт. Отправитель — некая Эмили ВанКэмп, город Горд, и Крис почему-то внутренне напрягается: писем из Прованса он не ждал, ни с хорошими, ни с плохими новостями.

В письме сказано, что Генри Эванс скончался месяц назад, и Крис является единственным ближайшим кровным родственником. И поскольку Генри не оставлял завещания, его поместье с винодельней должен унаследовать его племянник.

Крис оставляет конверт на своей кровати и подходит к окну, вглядываясь вглубь улиц серого города. Он не был в поместье La Siroque уже больше пятнадцати лет, хотя каждое лето в детстве проводил именно там. Он потерял родителей слишком рано, поэтому дядя Генри был его единственным родственником и близким человеком.

Теплые воспоминания накрывают его летними солнечными волнами. Такими же, какие были дни в Провансе с Генрихом. Он помнит, как они играли в шахматы, и Генри угощал его вином, разбавленным с водой. Он был немного чудаком, но много знал про вино и многим делился с маленьким Кристофером. Делился радостями простой жизни.

***

— Письма от фанатов, — провозглашает Скарлетт, ходя по кабинету Криса босиком. Только ей Крис позволял такое, хотя если подумать, то Скар всё сходило с рук. Она хоть и была его доверенным секретарём, Крис подозревал, что, кроме этого, она его единственный друг.

— Давай! — кивает он, перелистывая газету и делая глоток кофе: сегодня ему удалось урвать лишь пару часов сна, однако это не помешало ему облачиться в новый деловой костюм, уложить волосы и бороду.

— Ублюдок. Мудак. Гори в аду. Сволочь. Чтоб ты сдох, — на одном тоне зачитывает Скарлетт и улыбается ему.  
— Очаровательно.  
— Ублюдок. Сдохни в муках. Оу, ты умница.  
— А это кто? — подозрительно поднимает на неё глаза Крис.  
— Твой адвокат, — пожимает плечами она и откладывает планшет, садясь в кресло напротив.  
— Какая прелесть, — Крис трет переносицу.

— Звонила мадам ВанКэмп. Нотариус, которая занимается делами твоего дяди.  
— Это она мне письмо прислала? — Крис откладывает газету и смотрит на Скар.  
— Вероятно. Я купила тебе билеты. Прилетишь, поставишь пару подписей…  
— Скар, я не могу завтра лететь в Прованс! А как же… — он неопределённо ведёт рукой, — упиваться всеобщей ненавистью и миллионами?  
— Завтра в три пополудни у тебя встреча с мадам ВанКэмп. Брось, тебе не помешает сменить пейзаж. Это ненадолго.  
— Ладно, я позвоню Роберту.

— Крис, — усмехается она и покачивает головой, опустив глаза, — не прошло и полдня, как ты узнал о смерти дяди, а ты уже думаешь, как продать его дом.  
— Именно дядя научил меня тому, что наличие пары лишних миллионов в кармане научит всех посылать, — учтиво напомнил Крис.

— Ты любил его? — спрашивает она и смотрит на Криса так, будто точно знает правильный ответ, осталось только услышать его от самого Криса. Ему не по себе от этого взгляда, и теперь его очередь прятать глаза.  
— Да, любил, — отвечает он, глядя в свой ноутбук и бессмысленно водя курсором по экрану.  
— Когда в последний раз с ним говорил? — снова спрашивает она, и Крису уже хочется лететь в Прованс, подальше от этого разговора.  
— Давно, очень давно, — сознается он.  
— Почему?  
— Не знаю, Скар! — Крис поднимает на неё взгляд, а потом усмехается. — Наверное, потому, что без него я стал настоящим ублюдком.  
Скар возвращает ухмылку, говорит «понятно» и уходит. Крис без понятия, устроил ли её ответ, но самому думать над ним не хочется.

***

Утро в Провансе похоже на картины Парселье. Здесь лето похоже на лето. Крису быстро становится жарко в костюме, и он стягивает с себя пиджак, закатывает рукава рубашки и ослабляет галстук.  
Он тратит убийственно много времени, чтобы найти нужное парковочное место, где стоит его машина, которую Скарлетт взяла для него напрокат. Солнце слепит, утро только началось, но жара уже набирает обороты, и Крис слишком близок к тому, чтобы поехать обратно в свой монохромный Нью-Йорк.

Машину он находит прямо у выезда с парковки и ругается вслух. Машина оказывается крохотным и солнечно-желтым смартом. Крис пытается поместить там сначала свои ноги, а потом чертыхается, ударяясь лбом о зеркало заднего вида, когда пытается это самое сидение отодвинуть назад.  
Когда он заводит мотор, начинает играть весёлая песня на французском, и вместе с ней женский голос из GPS-навигатора тоже начинает говорить что-то на местном языке. Крис тыкает в приборную панель, пытается сменить радиоволну, вырубить её, вырубить навигатор, но он, кажется, только раз за разом перезагружается и заново, и заново говорит одну и ту же фразу. Весёлая француженка по радио продолжает радоваться жизни.

Эванс уже вымотался.

Совладав с навигатором, он всё-таки трогается. Дороги из детства он не помнит, но вот ландшафт Прованса кажется знакомым и даже немного родным. Холмистая местность, ровные ряды виноградников и кипарисы вдоль дороги. Высокие тополи, поля и постоянно виляющая дугой узенькая дорога. Хотя в этой машине Крису никакие узкие дороги не страшны.  
Виды настолько похожи друг на друга, что иногда Крису кажется, что он ездит кругами. Приходится достать из бардачка бумажную карту, которая ещё больше впоследствии путает и сводит с ума. Впереди виднеется развилка, и Крис набирает Скарлетт.

— Бонжур, Крис! Как ты там? — сладко тянет она, и Крис уверен, что она сейчас весьма довольна собой и своей выходкой.

— Скажи мне, это месть за то, я не трахнул тебя на новогодней вечеринке?  
— Крис, клянусь, других машин не было! — Крис не верит ей ни на йоту.

Он тормозит перед т-образным перекрёстком, отчего навигатор начинает повторять одну и ту же фразу.

— Эта дамочка меня испытывает, черт! — рычит Крис и скидывает на соседнее сидение карту, — дорога кончилась! Слушай, в какую сторону мне ехать?

Он поднимает глаза и смотрит на указатели, тоже на грёбаном французском.

— Слева Минер, справа Каваллон, и оба на дороге Д3, — навигатор всё ещё повторяет какую-то фразу, и Крис теряет терпение: — Да заткнись ты уже!  
— Так, сделай глубокий вдох, я сейчас сориентирую тебя.  
— Лучше просто пришли вертолёт, чтобы забрать меня.  
— Подожди минутку.

Крис ждёт, смотрит на время и понимает, что опаздывает на встречу с нотариусом, а сколько ехать ещё — непонятно.

— Смотри, поворачивай сейчас налево и едь прямо до шоссе М7. Если поднажмёшь, можешь успеть на встречу.

Крис поворачивает, и навигатор наконец затыкается, сказав что-то одобрительное.

— Знаешь, перенеси нашу встречу на завтра, — говорит Крис, — на утро.  
— Но у тебя же нет ключей.  
— Пусть оставит их под горшком у входа, там кажется, стоял такой.  
— Всё ясно, принято, до связи, босс.

Крис слишком устал, чтобы реагировать на это. Он кладёт трубку и старается игнорировать голос навигатора.

Изгородь была увита красными листьями, и было видно, что ей давно никто не занимался. На воротах была табличка с золотым тиснением, которое местами уже облезало. «Chateau La Siroque» — значилось на табличке, и Крис стал выбираться из машины, оставив там свой пиджак, галстук и телефон.

Ворота были открыты, и Крис ступил на территорию поместья. Никаких дорожек к дому тут никогда и не было. Всё тот же каменный настил, который вёл к дому и выглядел как огромная мраморная терраса, потому как сам дом стоял на холме. Чуть дальше расположились витиеватый столик и парочка таких же стульев. Крис припоминает, что на том месте они когда-то играли в шахматы с дядей.

Перед тем, как пойти в дом, он подходит к краю террасы и опирается на грязный мраморный парапет. Солнце светит прямо в лицо, и он щурится, поднося ладонь ко лбу как козырёк. Перед ним открываются ровные ряды виноградных кустов, между ними — белые дорожки извести, виднеется накренившийся домик для инструментов, снова холмы и снова тополи.

Где-то в глубине души Криса терзает ностальгия и ещё что-то, что сжимает грудную клетку изнутри. Он неосторожно думает о том, что это всё — его наследие. От мысли он старается увильнуть, потому что своим он делать всё это не собирается.  
Он отворачивается и идёт к дому. Здесь тоже никто не убирал уже многие годы, судя по всему. Генри было или всё равно, или не до этого. Но почему-то прошлогодние листья и запущенные цветные лианы у дома не внушают чувства брезгливости или запущенности.  
Крис находит ключи, но двери открыты, и он заходит в дом. В большом вестибюле немного пыльно и солнечно. Тут было так всегда, поэтому Крис не может списать это на запустение. В конце концов, его дяди не стало только месяц назад.

Он аккуратно проходит дальше, осматриваясь.

— Хэй! — зовет он. — Есть тут кто-нибудь? — не просто же так дверь была открыта. Но ему никто не отвечает. И, судя по тишине, в доме вообще никого нет.

Крис выходит в столовую, которая была ближе всего к выходу. Почти всё так же, как он и помнил с детства. Больше всякого хлама только, но в целом чисто. На вытянутом пустом деревянном столе стоит миска с яблоками и сливами. Сухая лаванда под окнами, пожелтевшие занавески и шкафчики с мутными стёклами. Голубая краска на стенах где-то облезает и осыпается.

Он выдыхает и снова выходит на улицу, направляясь во двор.  
Кусты, которые раньше имели аккуратную форму, сейчас тоже жили своей жизнью. Он идет по тропинке дальше, где-то стоят корзины со сливами, и он берёт одну, кусает, красный сок капает на рубашку, но ему плевать.  
Ещё один столик в паутине и листьях, рядом лавочка и кресло-качалка  
Крис с улыбкой вспоминает, как дядя Генри сидел в нём с сигарой, в своей большой соломенной шляпе, и читал газету с бокалом вина в руке.

За газоном тоже никто давно не следил, как и за садом в целом. Крис проходит мимо всего этого и всё сильнее погружается в воспоминания о том, как тут всё было раньше. Только сейчас ему всё равно тут нравится, и это странно. Наверное, древние поместья увядают так же красиво, как и живут.

Он проходит дальше, ветки от низеньких слив цепляют его волосы, задевая уже и без того растрепавшиеся прядки, и Крис автоматически проводит по ним рукой, убирая назад.  
Небольшой каменный пруд, как ни странно, с водой, но тоже весь в старых листьях. А когда сад заканчивается, тропинка переходит в каменную кладку и выводит к бассейну. Широкие невысокие борта, не выше обычного бордюра. Крис становится туда и заглядывает в грязно-желтую яму. На дне — смесь из сухих листьев, наверное, их сюда скидывали на протяжении не одного года. Крису не хочется думать о том, что, вероятно, последний раз вода в этом бассейне была, когда он сам был тут в последний раз. С почерневшими листьями лежит земля — в лучшем случае, хотя скорее всего — торф для удобрения.  
Крис шагает к трамплину, снова улыбаясь, вспоминая, как в детстве прыгал с него в воду. Он ступает по нему, и тот всё ещё упруго растягивается, когда он делает пару попыток раскачать его: удивительно, даже не скрипит. Отсюда открывается вид на дом и балкон, который ведёт в главную спальню.

Он сходит с трамплина и разворачивается спиной к дому, каменная стена тоже вся в зарослях и не выше самого Криса. Он прекрасно помнит, куда выйдет, если идти вдоль неё. Стена заканчивается открытой настежь калиткой и ступеньками. Крис поднимается и выходит на теннисный корт. Хотя от корта тут осталась только разметка на мягком настиле и столбики для сетки. Самой сетки не было, хотя она, возможно, лежала где-то в строительном домике. Вдоль корта стоят пара лавочек и небольшая беседка.

В голове — воспоминания об одной из его последних игр с Генрихом. Дядя постоянно его подгонял и шутил, что Крис слишком медленно реагирует на мяч. Крис тогда страшно расстраивался и задевался, хотя дядя всегда подтрунивал над ним по-доброму.  
Крис проиграл, а Генри радовался и удивлялся, почему племянник не радовался вместе с ним.

— О да! — кричал тогда Крис. — Дядя Генри победил, а я проиграл, какая радость! Что за отстой! Как можно этому радоваться, это глупо!  
Дядя Генри тогда тяжело вздохнул и улыбаясь, посмотрел на Кристофера, который стянул со лба повязку и кинул под сетку ракетку.

— Придет время, Кристофер, и ты поймёшь, что в жизни главное не победы, а поражения, — сказал он тогда. — Порой проигрыши становятся источником мудрых мыслей. Жизнь такова, что проигрыши неизбежны, но нужно стараться, чтобы они не стали правилом. Выпьем?

Крис вспоминает это и усмехается сам себе. Он сходит с корта, идет дальше и выходит к плантации виноградников. Вокруг виноградных кустов посажены розы, и Крис идет вдоль виноградных рядов и, кажется, начинает наслаждаться этим палящим солнцем.

Он наклоняется и берёт в руки горсть земли, растирает её между ладонями и вдыхает… А потом сгибается пополам и кашляет из-за удушающе-противного запаха и сухости в носу.

— Какого… — ругается он, кашляя, и слышит рядом шаги по земле.

— Куриное дерьмо, — слышит он немного скрипучий, но знакомый голос.  
— Что…? — он поднимает голову на мужчину и вымученно улыбается, потому что не привык выглядеть идиотом перед другими. — А… удобрения, — кивает он и отряхивает руки о собственную рубашку.  
— Для роз, — улыбается мужчина. — Здравствуйте, — тепло добавляет он, и Крис, если бы и хотел, не мог заметить в его улыбке намёка на издевательство.

— Дюфло? — спрашивает Крис, рассматривая мужчину и подходя к нему ближе.  
— Oui, Крис, — улыбается тот и снимает свои большие прозрачные очки, отчего Крис окончательно узнает в нём того самого винодела его дяди.

— Бог ты мой, — смеётся Крис, и вместо того, чтобы пожать друг другу руки, они обнимаются, и месье Дюфло постукивает его ладонью по спине, — вы совсем не изменились, — говорит он улыбаясь.

— О да, как и эти виноградники. Как и это место. И моя жена Людвин всё ещё со мной.  
Крис хочет что-то сказать, но только кивает, улыбается и даже не знает, чем бы таким порадовать. Его не было тут столько лет, не нужно быть гением мысли, чтобы понимать, что на поместье и виноградники все эти годы ему было плевать.

— Вы, наверное, голодны, — спасает его от ответа Дюфло, — приходите к нам на ужин, будет чудный ягнёнок.  
— Оу, ну знаете… — Крис пытается придумать внятную причину для отказа и при этом звучать убедительно, — после новостей о Генри мне немного не до ужинов, — он ещё немного скорбно поджимает губы и смотрит в землю. Лучше он съездит поужинать в город и будет уверен, что в его ягнёнке или чем-то ещё не будет ничего, что может отправить его обратно в Нью-Йорк раньше времени.

Несмотря на то, что о продаже поместья знают только несколько человек, Крис понимает, что Дюфло об этом тоже догадывается. Ведь Крис очевидно не выглядит как человек, который приехал сюда, чтобы окончательно тут поселиться.  
Поэтому Крис не собирался вестись на показное радушие Дюфло и отношения с ним строить не горел, ни хорошие ни плохие. Он просто приехал сюда разобраться с этим побыстрее и уехать.

— Ладно, тогда идите отдыхать, — говорит Дюфло и снова постукивает его по плечу, — вас, наверное, утомила дорога, Кристофер. Людвин принесёт вам утром круассанов…  
— Не стоит, — отнекивается Крис, хотя мысль о круассанах поутру кажется ему весьма соблазнительной.  
— Ой, перестаньте, ей будет только в радость. Вернётся к своим обязанностям, как говорится, — смеётся Дюфло.  
— Ну раз вы настаиваете, — натянуто улыбается Крис и демонстративно делает пару шагов назад, намекая на то, что диалог окончен.

Вечером он понимает, что вообще-то в планах у него было улететь в этот же день, и сменной одежды у него нет. Он пытается отстирать свою рубашку в раковине в помещении, которое сойдёт за прачечную, и понимает, насколько же тупая это была затея. Красные пятна сходят с трудом, хотя на просвет их почти не видно. Крис находит вешалку и оставляет сохнуть рубашку у окна. Если надеть сверху пиджак, ничего не будет видно.

Сейчас он в просторной футболке, которую выудил из шкафа своего дяди, она ему широка и коротка, и в целом Крис ещё никогда не чувствовал себя настолько глупо, как сейчас.

На столе в столовой он находит бутылку вина, бокал и записку, в которой лаконично написано «Добро пожаловать».

— Очаровательно, — бормочет он и берёт бутылку, рассматривая этикетку: на ней что-то похожее на это поместье и название соответствующее. — La Siroque, — читает снова вслух Крис, — ну, попробуем.

Он наливает красное вино в свой бокал и принюхивается. Вообще он не был особо тонким ценителем вина и разбирался в нём весьма посредственно, предпочитал бурбон или виски, но хорошее вино от плохого точно мог отличить. Крис делает глоток и замирает. Вкус на языке настолько отвратительный, что вино не стал бы пить даже бездомный, не говоря уже об искушенных ценителях. Крис глушит в себе порыв выплюнуть вино обратно в бокал и оглядывается. Вино он выплёвывает в раковину и вытирает запястьем губы.

— Ну и мерзость, — говорит он и смотрит ещё раз на бутылку, будто там может быть объяснение тому, почему вино похоже на мочу. Объяснений там никаких нет, что неудивительно.

***

Утро встречает его неразберихой. Он ищет в столовой кофе, проходится по всем возможным баночкам, находит даже допотопную ручную кофемолку, но намёка на хотя бы кофейные зёрна нигде нет. Крис идет к холодильнику и выуживает оттуда бутылку молока. Хотя бы так. Он хочет обратно в цивилизацию, хочет, чтобы под рукой была кофемашина или Скар, которая всегда появляется с его кофе в нужное время и в нужном месте.

Входная дверь громко захлопывается, и Крис от резкого звука давится и проливает на себя молоко, чертыхаясь.

— Крис, дорогой! — он быстро оборачивается, вытирая рукой подбородок, и видит несущуюся к нему мадам Дюфло. Она, кажется, тоже нисколько не изменилась. Звонкая, в цветастом сарафане и с копной рыжих волос, уложенных в какую-то хрупкую со стороны конструкцию. Вблизи он успевает рассмотреть у неё седые корни и россыпь морщинок вокруг глаз.

— Здравствуйте, мадам Дюфло, — говорит он, почему-то чувствуя себя младше лет примерно на двадцать.  
— Крис-Крис-Крис, — повторяет она и обхватывает его лицо ладонями. Крис в шоке и даже не сопротивляется, когда она трижды целует его в щеки, а потом ерошит его волосы, а потом снова берёт в ладони его лицо, несильно похлопывая.  
— Доброе-доброе, — сконфуженно бормочет Крис и пытается вывернуться из столь любвеобильной хватки.

Мадам Дюфло переходит на французский, улыбается, сама убирает руки и хлопает в ладоши пару раз, указывает на выход к летней террасе при кухне, и Крис понимает только то, что она хочет, чтобы он завтракал на улице. Она действительно отправляет его туда, похлопывает его по спине, продолжает что-то говорить, из чего Крис разбирает только «але-але-але» и прибавляет скорости, когда она переходит на похлопывание его филейной части вместе со звуком «улю-улю-улю». Крис выбегает на улицу и возмущенно разворачивается, намереваясь вернуть себе утраченное достоинство, но мадам Дюфло исчезает в глубине кухни, и Крис отвлекается на звонок телефона в кармане его халата.

— Да? — отвечает он и идет к столику на улице.  
— Как твоё утро, Крис? — бодро спрашивает Скарлетт.  
— Лучше не бывает, — безынициативно отвечает Крис и видит, как мадам Дюфло выходит на улицу с подносом.

— У меня есть новости, которые воодушевят тебя ещё больше, — тянет она, и Крис кивает мадам Дюфло, которая ставит перед ним этот самый поднос с круассанами, вареньем и френч-прессом с кофе. — Тебя поймали, — чуть тише говорит Скарлетт, а любвеобильная Людвин желает ему на французском приятного аппетита и трогает его сначала за нос, потом за щеки, потом начинает чесать ему подбородок и улюлюкать, — заголовок утренней Financial Times: «Проверка компании Лоутен Бразерс…»

— Ай, даже в голову не бери, — говорит Крис, когда Людвин уходит и он может опустить поршень во френч-прессе и налить себе кофе.  
— «Управлением по финансовому надзору начато официальное расследование последних торговых операций компании», — зачитывает всё же Скарлетт в трубке.  
— Я всё согласовал с юристами, наши задницы надёжно прикрыты, — легкомысленно отвечает Крис, делая первый глоток кофе, — эта чушь нужна, чтобы успокоить банк.

— А вот он так не думает, — хитро говорит Скар, выделяя «он».  
— Капуано?  
— Сэр Капуано, — тянет Скарлетт, — он хочет с тобой увидеться.  
— Наверняка по другому вопросу, — Крис старается сохранить беззаботный тон, хотя самую малость на самом деле напрягается.  
— Так или иначе, он назначил тебе встречу на утро.  
— Подожди, а когда у меня встреча с нотариусом?  
— А у тебя уже утро? Черт… — шипит Скарлетт, и Крис не успевает донести чашку с кофе до губ, как ставит её назад.  
— Скар, твою мать!

Он бросает завтрак и бежит одеваться. Вчерашний костюм и рубашка с пятнами. Плевать, он теперь вино делает, ему положено по статусу быть слегка растрёпанным и неаккуратным. В смарт он запрыгивает уже с завидной ловкостью. Отлично, если добавит газу, то может даже не опоздать, ехать до Горда минут пятнадцать.

По дороге к Горду ему звонит Роберт, Крис поднимает трубку, виляя по узким и кудрявым дорогам деревни. Роберт был блестящим агентом по недвижимости: все старые дома и самые дорогие апартаменты Нью-Йорка проходили исключительно через его агентство. Он-то всё знал о том, как можно продать разваливающиеся хоромы подороже и получить с этого побольше. В отличие от Криса, он хоть что-то да понимал в дорогих винах. Крис уже успел созвониться с ним перед отъездом и кратко изложить суть: настоящее шато, несколько дюжин спален, бассейн, корт, винодельня. Кажется, Роб был намного больше воодушевлён, чем сам Крис.

— Ну, как дом, Крис, шикарный? — вожделенно спрашивает он, и его голос расходится эхом, наверняка он сейчас обхаживает очередной филиал рая недвижимости. Чего не скажешь о La Siroque.  
— Ну как тебе сказать, Роберт, выглядит немного… обшарпанно.  
— Мы не говорим «обшарпанно», мы говорим «винтажно». Ну, или… с лёгким налётом уходящих веков.

Крис только тяжело выдыхает.

— Ясно? — больше спрашивает он, понимая, что там налёт совершенно не лёгкий.  
— Как вино? — тут же спрашивает Роберт и снова бьёт по больному.  
— С ароматом собак, — не задумываясь отвечает Крис, — с нотками гнили и ненавязчивым шлейфом мертвецов. Так пойдёт?  
Теперь очередь Дауни выдыхать.

— То есть дом разваливается, а вино невозможно в рот взять?  
— Так и есть, — соглашается Крис.  
— И всё же нужно пригласить энолога.  
— Да-да, приглашай, а это вообще кто?  
— Лицензированный специалист-винодел. Берёт образцы почвы, вина, проводит анализ.  
— Ага, — только кивает Крис, согласный совершенно на всё, если это позволит ему быстрее продать поместье.  
— И ещё мне нужна парочка сочных фоток, чтобы покупатели завизжали, как школьницы.

Дорога снова виляет слишком сильно, и Крису приходится зажать телефон между ухом и плечом. Роберт что-то говорит, Крис заканчивает крутой манёвр, телефон выскальзывает и падает между сидениями.

— Черт! — ругается он, пытается достать телефон, виляя на дорожных полосах.  
— Ты там? — спрашивает Роберт, когда Крис всё-таки достаёт телефон и выравнивает на дороге машину.  
— Да, — говорит он, — пришлю в вотс.  
— Договорились, дорогуша.

Прежде чем приехать в офис к мадам ВанКэпм, Крис как следует покружил по Горду в поисках нужного адреса. Зато теперь он, кажется, выучил все немногочисленные улицы и развилки и может проводить тут экскурсии.

Он всё же надевает пиджак и приглаживает волосы, когда находит небольшой риэлторский офис. Офисом это в принципе назвать сложно, весь город состоит из крохотных зданий, которые не выше трёх этажей, и многие из них похожи на сдаваемые домики для отдыха. В центре города дома постарее, и многие из них, подозревает Крис, административные здания.

На деревянной двери весит золотая табличка с лаконичным «Офис мадам Э. ВанКэмп», понятно даже без знаний французского. Он жмет на наружный звонок, самый обычный, Крис вообще не думал до этого момента, что такие в мире ещё остались.

Открывает женщина, которая могла бы украшать обложку французского Подиума. Светлые волосы, аккуратная высокая прическа, узенькие очки без оправы, черное платье чуть выше колена, в таких ходят на коктейльные вечеринки, «голые» босоножки на шпильках, на которых буквально две черные полоски лямок, идеальная осанка. Крис пытается отойти от шока и только глуповато улыбается ей.

Она говорит что-то на французском, из чего Крис понимает только «бонжур».

— Я к мадам ВанКэмп, — говорит Крис на английском в надежде, что эта модель-секретарша его поймёт.  
— Это я, — улыбается она ему и пропускает внутрь. — Здравствуйте, месье Эванс, я вас как раз ждала.

Крису тут же становится неловко за свои мысли, и он, потупив взгляд, проходит в офис. Внутри светло, бежевые тона, минимум тяжелой мебели и пахнет жарой и ненавязчивыми духами. Он проходит за женщиной и садится на предложенный ей стул рядом с прозрачным столом. Сама она садится напротив уже с бумагами в руках. У неё приятное лицо с ненавязчивой улыбкой, такой тонкой, что это даже и не улыбка, а просто… Крис не понимает, словно жизнь в Провансе делает людей по умолчанию счастливыми. Крис давно не видел таких светлых лиц.

— Могу предложить вам кофе или вино, — говорит она на хорошем английском, хотя нотки французского акцента улавливаются.  
— Спасибо, не стоит, — говорит Крис, почему-то нервно поправляя свой пиджак, — я бы хотел перейти сразу к делу.

— Конечно, — она раскладывает документы, и Крис смотрит на её ноги сквозь прозрачную столешницу, — вином занимается винодел, а делами поместья — хозяин земли.  
— Угу, — кивает Крис и ненавязчиво сдвигает лист, чтобы рассмотреть татуировку, которая легким браслетом обвивает щиколотку мадам ВанКэмп.  
— Месье Эванс, — зовёт она, и он поднимает на неё глаза, пойманный с поличным. Она только выдыхает и улыбается.  
— Да, верно, всё правильно, — улыбается он ей в ответ, стараясь выглядеть как можно более расположенным к делу.

— Ваш дядя и месье Дюфло так и проработали вместе больше двадцати лет, — продолжает она, — и разумеется, месье Дюфло будут интересны ваши дальнейшие планы.

— Я вас в них посвящу. И я не собираюсь убивать время на виноделие, — по-деловому заявляет он.  
— Ну что ж, — говорит она и легким жестом снимает с переносицы очки, — вином пусть месье Дюфло занимается, а вы… можете наслаждаться природой.  
— Я не уверен, что мы до конца поняли друг друга, — говорит Крис вкрадчиво. — Моя жизнь — в Нью-Йорке. Я не слишком большой фанат природы и видов. Я хочу продать La Siroque как можно быстрее, — говорит он прямо и уверенно, чтобы дать понять, что его решение уже окончательно принято.

Лицо ВанКэмп темнеет на несколько тонов, приобретая ту же деловую дерзость, что и у Криса.

— А что же будет… с месье и мадам Дюфло? — спрашивает она, склоняя голову.  
— Слушайте, — начинает Крис, теряя всякое желание размусоливать и так очевидные для него вещи, — в делах наследства всегда всё сводится к цифрам. Если разговор окончен, то я должен лететь.

Мадам ВанКэмп выдаёт только задумчивое «угу», загадочно улыбнувшись, опуская глаза на документы, но не опуская голову.

Крис уходит и едет обратно в поместье, забрать некоторые документы, которые там оставил и отдать ключи. Он проходится ещё раз по дому и берёт фотографию, которую находит в кабинете Генри. На черно-белом фото его дядя и он сам в лет тринадцать. Крис вертит её в руках, а потом суёт в свой портмоне и уходит.

На выходе, когда он пытается запереть дом, его поджидает Дюфло. Не такой дружелюбный, как в первую их встречу, руки в карманах и воинственно настроенное выражение лица. Крис понимает, что его сейчас ждёт, но сильнее его ждёт только самолёт до Нью-Йорка.

— Вы продаёте поместье, — говорит осуждающе Дюфло.

Крис справляется с дверью и кидает ему ключи, которые мужчина ловко ловит.

— Все уже в курсе? — спрашивает Крис, направляясь к машине.  
— Но ваш дядя хотел, чтобы вы владели поместьем, а не продавали его.  
— Ну, если бы он хотел этого, то указал бы в завещании, но его нет, — безапелляционно выдает Крис.

— Генри был человеком-загадкой! Он был полон страстей и тайн, — от этой поэтичности Крису хотелось закатить глаза, кого этот старый винодел хотел разжалобить? — он никогда ничего не писал. И вы… вы отберёте у меня мои виноградники?

Крис, ошарашенный такой наглостью, останавливается и разворачивается к Дюфло, который едва не врезается в него.

— Мои виноградники, Дюфло, — акцентирует «мои» Крис.

— Вы не понимаете. Я ими живу. Я ими дышу. Они ранят мои руки, — Дюфло выглядит действительно разбитым, и Крис смягчается.  
— Франсис, — выдыхает он, — продав это поместье, я выплачу вам щедрое выходное пособие.

— Вам известно, месье, что значит любить что-то сильнее, чем саму жизнь? — говорит мужчина, Крис выдыхает и идет дальше к машине, открывает дверь и садится в салон. — Вам известно, что значит дни и ночи добиваться благосклонности переменчивой природы? Мне осталось всего несколько винтажей, — продолжает Дюфло, говоря в окно смарта, и Крис опускает стекло, — скоро моя душа и моё тело станут частью этого места, и вы явились сюда, чтобы лишить меня последней возможности обрести бессмертие?

— Боюсь, что так, — говорит Крис, глядя на мужчину, утомленный его поэтическими речами, — будем на связи, — улыбается он и газует.

Через пару минут звонит Скарлетт.

— Всё успешно? — спрашивает она.  
— Да, всё замечательно, — улыбается Крис, — уже еду в аэропорт.  
— Отлично, сэр Капуано приедет только ради тебя.  
— Да, я буду вовремя, — заверяет её Крис.  
— Надеюсь, ты успел сделать фото для Роберта?  
— Черт! — ругается Крис. — Ну твою же мать! — страдальчески выдыхает он и разворачивает машину.  
— Придурок, — смеётся Скарлетт и отключается.

Крис возвращается к воротам поместья и кидает там машину, даже не удосужившись закрыть её, отчего она начинает непрерывно пищать. Он берёт только телефон и бежит во двор. Включает камеру и фотографирует вид на виноградники с террасы. Бежит дальше, делает фото внутреннего двора: столик с пустым бокалом из-под вина и пепельницей, заросший пруд, витиеватые лавочки. В солнечном свете и чайной дымке фото действительно смотрятся хорошо и ясно, а немного запущенный вид додаёт некоторую атмосферу дорогого винтажа.

Он идёт дальше и фотографирует бассейн с выгодного ракурса, обходит его, забегает по ступенькам и фотографирует теннисный корт, возвращается к бассейну, туда, где открывается вид на дом, делает и его фото. Понимает, что нужно подойти ближе и заходит на раскачивающийся трамплин. Вытягивает руки, чтобы словить больше перспективы.  
Трамплин под ним жалобно скрипит, Крис не успевает сделать фотку, как слышит оглушительный треск, и в следующую секунду уже летит в гору торфа и сухих листьев.

Телефон начинает звонить, а Крис паникует. Он подрывается в поисках телефона и понимает, что тот вылетел у него из рук и остался у самого края бортика бассейна, но не рядом с ним. Крис поднимается, отряхивается от грязи, бежит к краю и с ужасом понимает, что яма бассейна настолько глубокая, что он даже после прыжка не может ухватиться за край.

— Черт! Черт! — кричит он, понимая, что на помощь ему никто не явится. Телефон всё ещё звонит, и это, скорее всего, настойчивость Скарлетт. — Скар, не клади трубку! — кричит Крис, пытаясь допрыгнуть, лестницы тут никогда и не было. Крис всё ещё паникует.  
Он находит какую-то ветку и пытается скинуть телефон к себе, но в итоге из-за плавного ската стенки бассейна, переходящей на дно, валится в землю.

Он пытается судорожно соображать, звонок обрывается, Крис берёт злосчастный трамплин, пытается сделать горку из торфа и листьев у края, укладывает его сверху и с разбегу пытается запрыгнуть и уцепиться за борт. Всё равно слишком высоко, и он снова оказывается по уши в дерьме во всех смыслах. Телефон снова начинает звонить, и Крис едва не плачет.

— Ну давай же!  
Он предпринимает очередную попытку прыгнуть за телефоном, падает на спину и так и остается лежать в черном месиве.

А потом он слышит голос, который спрашивает что-то на французском. Крис щурится от солнца и смотрит на источник звука. К краю бассейна подходит мужчина и скрещивает руки на груди, солнце бьёт ему в спину, обрамляя его в сияющий ореол, и Эвансу кажется, что если это не его божественное спасение, то самое время поверить в Бога.

Молодой мужчина смотрит заинтересованно и немного недовольно, будто это его поместье, а Крис тут зачем-то посмел появиться.

— Э, всё нормально, — улыбается Крис и пытается встать и вернуть себе невозмутимость.

Он рассматривает мужчину, всё ещё щурясь, тот в голубой рубаке, бежевых бриджах, а ненавязчивый ветерок ерошит его каштановые волосы, сквозь которые пробиваются солнечные лучи. Крису кажется, что ничего прекраснее в своей жизни он уже не увидит.

— А я тут бассейны чищу, — говорит Крис улыбаясь. Да, прямо в костюме и весь в говне, — каждый четверг, — добавляет он, но мужчина только больше хмурится, будто Крис нанёс ему личную обиду. — Такой… милый у нас разговор, вы не подадите мне верёвку или лестницу? — предпринимает очередную попытку Крис.

Мужчина убирает руки со своей груди, и Крис видит в его руках ключи от машины. Он больше не хмурится, даже слегка улыбается, а Крис не может отвести от него взгляда. Законно ли иметь такие длинные ноги?

— А вы… — говорит он, — услада моих глаз.

Вероятно, отвешивать такие комплименты первым встречным французам не слишком красиво, даже несмотря на то, что французы эти красивее всех мужчин, когда-либо встречавшихся Крису. Впрочем, он надеется на лингвистический барьер.

— Это ваша машина там стоит? — спрашивает мужчина на хорошем английском, и Крис осознает, что всё это время его действительно понимали.

— Да! — кивает Крис, улыбаясь и не теряя хватки. — Этот очаровательный жёлтый смарт в моём временном пользовании… — Крис не успевает договорить фразу, как видит, что мужчина уходит. — Стойте, вы мне поможете?

— Да, — кивает тот, идя вдоль бортика бассейна, — плавать умеете?  
— Что? — спрашивает Крис, когда мужчина исчезает из поля зрения.

Он слышит непонятный журчащий звук и с ужасом смотрит на отверстия, из которых в бассейн попадает вода. И как только он осознает, что сейчас будет, тугая струя воды вырывается из трубы с такой силой, что снова сбивает Криса с ног. Он пытается подняться, но его сбивает другая струя. И так бесконечно, пока Крис не находит зазор, где его не сбивает с ног напор воды.

Через пару часов Крис принимает своё поражение и просто барахтается в черной и грязной воде, спешить ему уже точно некуда. Вода поднимается до нужного уровня, когда Крис может ухватиться за бортик. Он с трудом выбирается и валится на пожелтевший газон, уставший и вымотанный больше, чем, кажется, за всю жизнь.

Скар звонит, когда он уже в поместье сидит на кухне и пьёт горячий чай. На улице уже сумерки, дом нагретый за день, но Крис всё равно кутается в махровый халат своего дяди.

— Смерть. Он примет только это оправдание, — говорит Скарлетт, но как-то не особо волнуясь, судя по голосу. — Что случилось?  
— Ничего не мог поделать, — вздыхает Крис, — передай Капуано мои извинения.  
— Некому передавать, он уехал уже.  
— Тогда… назначь нам встречу на завтра, — выдыхает Крис и внутренне содрогается.  
— Ты можешь уже никуда не спешить, — говорит Скарлетт, оправдывая его худшие опасения, — он отстранил тебя от дел сроком на семь дней.  
— Семь дней? Что мне делать всё это время? — Крис трет переносицу и выдыхает, пытаясь осознать, когда всё пошло по наклонной.  
— Возьмешь отпуск, отдохнёшь наконец, насладишься природой.  
— Да сдалась мне эта природа! Так, слушай, я приеду через пару дней, и чтоб все были в полной рабочей готовности, ясно? Мы всё уладим.  
— Поняла, — усмехается Скарлетт. — Отдыхай, — добавляет она с очевидной издёвкой.

Крис подрывается ранним утром без будильника. Солнце ослепительно светит в лицо, и таких пробуждений Крис не помнит ровно столько же, сколько не был тут, во Франции. Он немного дезориентирован, вспоминает, что было вчера, почему он всё ещё в La Siroque, и всё это кажется большой издевкой.

Он встаёт с постели и подходит к окну. Виноградники и выкатывающееся солнце, в комнате жарко, несмотря на то, что окно открыто, но не душно. Крис отмахивается от мысли, что это одно из самых приятных его пробуждений, несмотря на послевкусие вчерашнего дня.

Он отходит от окна и подходит к большому платяному шкафу. Влезать в свои шмотки не охота, вполне есть вероятность того, что он отыщет что-то из раннего гардероба Генри. Первые брюки, которые он вытаскивает, больше его размера раза в два, Крис хмурится и продолжает поиски. Он натыкается на ту самую соломенную шляпу и нахлобучивает её себе на голову.  
Вещей в шкафу очень много, и, видимо, они никогда не перебирались. Крис всё-таки находит для себя светлые брюки и поло. Почти прилично, судя по его наблюдениям, весь Прованс именно так и выглядит, несмотря на то, что самому Крису непривычно в таком аутфите.

Сегодня кухня выглядит более обжито, и в столовой пахнет выпечкой. Людвин, скорее всего, снова подсуетилась ещё до его пробуждения, и Крис рад, что в холодильнике можно найти еду, на полках — кофе, а на столе — круассаны с джемом. Он за этот свой «отпуск» точно наберёт вес.

Крис старается мыслить в оптимистичном ключе. Теперь работа не будет мешать ему заняться поместьем и продать его полностью под свою ответственность. В ближайшие пару дней можно оценить масштабы разваленности дома, предпринять какие-то меры и продать дом в околопрезентабельном виде, предварительно заломив за это цену. Созвониться бы с Робертом и поведать про свои планы.

Роберта он набирает, когда снова начинает более основательную экскурсию по всему дому.

— Ты уже в Нью-Йорке, дорогой? — спрашивает Роберт.  
— Нет, решил задержаться тут ещё на пару дней, — отвечает Крис и осматривает большой коридор, который заканчивается окном. Он всегда был выкрашен в светло-голубой цвет, от чего на стенах были заметны любые пятна и обшарпанности. Крис помнит, как в этом коридоре он тренировался с ракеткой и мячиком, когда Генри не было. На стене под окном до сих пор следы от ударов мячика.  
— Значит, тебя и правда уволили, — усмехается Роберт, друг ещё называется.  
— Нет, дружище. Скорее… я просто решил проникнуться потенциалом своего наследия, — придумывает он на ходу, минуя голубой коридор, выходя к лестнице и задней части дома, которая ведет к выходу на задний двор.

— И как наследие? Скоро можно будет устроить смотрины?  
— Знаешь… — Крис бредёт дальше, осматриваясь. Двери заднего входа похожи на большую арку. Повсюду бардак, какие-то садово-строительные принадлежности, бродят курицы. Просто… замечательно. Он бредёт обратно, рассматривая потолки и лестницу, которая ведёт на верхние этажи, — вообще тут всё не так плохо. Достаточно просто прибраться, всё умыть. Сделать минимальный косметический ремонт. Подкрасить пару стен, потолки.

— То есть привлекать никого не нужно? — с сомнением спрашивает Роберт, и Крис прекрасно понимает его скепсис. Если привлечь кого-то со стороны, это может затянуться на неопределённый срок, в то время как залатать краской пару дырок в стене он сможет и сам.

— Нет, не нужно, — уверяет его Крис и идет туда, где, по его памяти, должен быть спуск в винный погреб, — Но, Роб, — говорит он, отворяя тяжелую дверь и спускаясь в холодное и сырое помещение с бочками и тусклыми лампочками. Вдоль каменной кладки стоят стеллажи с бутылками, какими-то коробками и прочей тарой для хранения и производства вина. Крис идет глубже, глядя на экран телефона, — Роберт? Ты слышишь меня?  
— Да, — тянет тот.  
— А теперь? — переспрашивает Крис, уходя вглубь погреба.  
— Прекрасно слышу.  
— Я просто хочу повторить, что вино тут далеко… далеко не первоклассное. Это как-то повлияет на цену? — с грустью выдыхает Крис, останавливаясь среди бочек и ячеек, в которых лежат бутылки с этикеткой La Siroque.  
— Такое всё же невыносимое? — с надеждой спрашивает Роберт. Крис поджимает губы: при всей его нелюбви к вину, то, что разлито по бутылкам La Siroque — пить запрещено.  
— Роб, это правда невыносимое пойло. Голова болит так, что хочется застрелиться. И это я сделал один глоток.  
— Тогда нужно продавать дом тому, кто не смыслит в вине. Я прощупаю почву. А дом должен быть готов к показу через три дня.  
— Три дня…? — Крис поджимает губы, ну, это был его план. — Ладно, — кивает он.

Крис выбирается из погреба и обстоятельно топает в гараж. Там точно должны быть все инструменты и нужные ему кисти.  
— Так, кисть, кисть, — бормочет он себе под нос, высматривая искомое среди старых банок с засохшей краской, какими-то деталями от машин и тракторов и прочего хлама. Банка с кистью находится под столом с наковальней. Только она была наполовину в засохшей штукатурке. Крис попытался выковырять её оттуда, но достать получилось только вместе с куском штукатурки в форме банки. Крис пытается сохранить терпение. Засовывает этот кусок обратно в банку, находит на полке растворитель и выливает в банку практически половину.

Через полчаса кисть получается извлечь, хотя большая часть волокон плавает в жиже из штукатурки и растворителя. Этим куском говна даже бордюры не выкрасить без сожалений. Крис судорожно думает, что делать, ехать в город за кистью не хочется. Он и так потерял тут столько времени. Ему нужна помощь. Крис, обреченный этой мыслью, смотрит на наковальню и понимает, что идти ему некуда, кроме одного варианта.

Участок Дюфло находится не так далеко от поместья. За виноградниками, можно и пешком добежать. Крис обстоятельно заходит на задний двор, где Дюфло сидит за столом и читает газету.

— Мне очень нужна ваша кисть, — начинает Крис, останавливаясь перед мужчиной. Тот уже не пытается изображать радушие и кидает только короткий брезгливый взгляд в его сторону.  
— Свою возьмите, — бормочет он, продолжая читать.  
— Вот как, да…? — усмехается Крис, что вообще за детский сад? — Послушайте, Дюфло, я могу купить у вас кисть за двадцать баксов, — теперь Дюфло снисходительно усмехается. — Ну тогда пятьдесят, — продолжает Крис, — да сколько угодно. Что вы хотите?

Мужчина поднимает на него цепкий взгляд, и Крис вскидывает бровь, ожидая ответа.

— Я хочу свои виноградники, — говорит он.  
— Так… вы хотите остаться при своих виноградниках?  
— Да, при своей работе.  
— Хорошо, — кивает Крис, — тогда вы мне помогаете привести дом в порядок. Покрасить стены, прибрать сад, почистить бассейн, а я, в свою очередь, постараюсь убедить новых владельцев в ценности оказываемых вами услуг, — Крис улыбается, стараясь продемонстрировать свой деловой и дружелюбный подход к делу.

Дюфло какое-то время с прищуром смотрит, а потом встаёт, и они пожимают друг другу руки, закрепляя сделку.

К активной деятельности они перешли сразу же. Крис давно никогда не работал так много руками, но почему-то не чувствовал никакого напряга. Он продолжил заниматься домом внутри, подметая на верхних этажах, а Дюфло со своим papa’ убирали сад и террасу снаружи. Радовало то, что спальни и другие помещения в доме выглядели почти хорошо. В заделывании нуждались больше все переходы, коридоры, лестничные зазоры, потолки и закутки, где и скапливалось всякое ненужное барахло. Это то, что сразу бросалось в глаза, и то, на что будут обращать внимание покупатели.

Крис улыбается, глядя на семейство Дюфло через окна и продолжая выгребать хлам из разных частей дома. На втором этаже дома обнаружился огромный склад перевязанных газет, которые летели прямо в окно на внешнюю террасу. Туда же отправлялись старые игрушки, ракетки для крикета, какие-то старые строительные принадлежности, которыми, видимо, пытались лечить дом на протяжении всех этих лет. Из окна летела старая мебель, плетёные порванные табуретки, такие же старые корзины для фруктов или белья, древние тапочки, вытащенные из-под недр тяжелой мебели. Крис выглядывает из окна на гору хлама и видит, как рядом стоит Дюфло с веником и горой листьев рядом. Крис оборачивается в дом и находит сдутый мячик, который тоже выгреб вместе с тапочками.

Он берёт его и целится прямо в Дюфло, чувствуя себя ужасно несносным ребёнком, но нисколько не стыдясь этого. Кидая мячик, он попадает в плечо Дюфло, который смешно дёргается от неожиданности, а потом возмущенно поднимает голову. Крис смеётся, глядя на него, слышен смех Людвин, которая стоит дальше, у ворот в поместье.

— Простите, Франсис, — Крис не скрывает своего веселья и разводит руки, — я случайно!  
Дюфло только недовольно хмурится, а потом смотрит на супругу, которая всё ещё весело хохочет. Крис скрывается из виду, чтобы не получить, если мячик полетит обратно в него.

Когда с уборкой покончено, Крис ещё раз рассматривает облупившиеся стены и потолок. Не мешало бы ещё тут всё помыть, но этим можно заняться после закраски. К тому времени, как Крис развёл шпаклёвку для дырок на стенах и нашел голубую краску, Дюфло со своим рара’ и Людвин переместились во внутренний двор к бассейну.

Людвин ходила по двору с журналом в руках, курила и зачитывала что-то на французском. Бедный рара’ Дюфло еле говорил, но был весьма бодр, выгребая торф из ямы бассейна. Выглядели они, как его личная команда из сумасшедшего дома, Крис периодически погружался в какое-то подобие нежных чувств, несмотря даже на некоторый разлад с Дюфло.

Стены и голубая краска занимают слишком много времени, и Крис решает, что потолками можно будет заняться и завтра. Всё равно основной объем работы уже выполнен. Вечером Людвин готовит ужин, и все уходят. Крис на летней террасе под кухней ужинает, а потом достаёт бутылку бурбона и сигары, которые нашел в кабинете Генри. Там же он нашел альбомы со старыми фотографиями и провел время, рассматривая их вместе с заметками и письмами. Он задумывается о том, что, возможно, ему действительно нужен был отпуск, потому что сидеть в этой глуши, без звонков, криков и с заботой только о том, хватит ли шпаклёвки на потолок, ему нравится.

Крис чувствует то умиротворение, которого не было с ним уже очень много лет. Конечно, его работа не располагает к этому, но он сам её выбрал. И забытое чувство спокойствия, как сейчас, заставляет Криса сомневаться в пути, который он выбрал. Хотя, возможно, это бурбон. Крис докуривает сигару, оставляет её в пепельнице на улице, снимает свою белую соломенную шляпу и уходит спать.

***

Сад был почти готов. До идеального состояния, конечно, было далеко, чего стоили только заросшие кусты, но запущенность вроде не была такой очевидной. Если бы Крис остался тут, то, наверное, оставил бы сад таким, какой он есть сейчас. Воду можно заливать в бассейн уже завтра, а убрать осталось только теннисный корт.

Утром у Криса по плану была небольшая инвентаризация всех необходимых ему средств. По идее, этим должен был заниматься кто-то другой, но Крис понимал, что быстрее сделает всё сам. Вчера закончилась голубая краска, больше и не нужно было, кажется, поэтому Крис намеревался проверить и всё остальное. Не хватало штукатурки для потолка, хотя непонятно, хватит ли на потолок в коридоре. Он решил, что будет смотреть по обстоятельствам.

Людвин ещё вчера говорила, что у неё закончились нормальные тряпки и швабры, а ещё нужны средства для пола и окон, Крис понял, что в город нужно будет в любом случае ехать. Но сначала потолки. Всё равно Людвин сказала, что в такую рань магазины в Горде ещё закрыты будут. Вот же ленивый народец.

Стремянка стрёмно шатается, но Крис продолжает усиленно возить кистью по потолку, покрывая его слоем белой штукатурки. Дюфло стоит позади и смотрит на это всё, щурясь от солнца, лучи которого падают на него из открытого нараспашку окна.

— Это же облупится всё в два счета, — говорит он, кивая на потолок.

Крис оборачивается на него, а потом смотрит на плоды своей деятельности. В целом он прав, да и Крис не строитель вовсе. Зато выглядит вроде не так убого уже.

— Если это произойдёт, то облупится оно, надеюсь, уже не на мою голову, — улыбается он и продолжает работать кистью.

Дюфло недовольно качает головой и нервно уходит. Чего бесится? Всё равно новые хозяева если и возьмутся за ремонт, то уже с умом, надеется Крис.  
Штукатурки хватило, к его счастью, даже новую разводить не пришлось, поэтому Крис помыл руки и решил, что самое время съездить в город. Наверняка это не его забота, но он был бы не против покататься и, возможно, зацепить в городе что-нибудь и для себя.  
Перед выездом Людвин объясняет ему, где какие магазины, а также говорит, что Крис может заехать в любой продуктовый, купить себе свежего мяса, а она сможет его приготовить для него.  
Вот бы и супруг её был такой же сговорчивый и приятный, как эта женщина. Она хоть и была очень болтливой, через слово вставляла французские слова, но несмотря на свою лёгкость и открытость, таила в себе мудрость, которая Крису была пока ещё недоступна.

На обратном пути из города Крис застревает в небольшой пробке почти в центре. Хотя пробкой это едва ли можно назвать, дороги тут узкие, люди ходят где хотят, и его желтый двухместный смарт — вообще самое большое транспортное средство на дороге. Он терпеливо ждет и осматривается. Слева цветочная лавка, справа фонтан рядом с рестораном и летней террасой под ним. Крис отмечает на периферии, что можно будет как-нибудь тут поужинать. Он бы и сейчас зашел, но он не пренебрёг советом Людвин и уже накупил себе продуктов, которые желательно было бы поместить в холодильник в ближайшее время.

А потом он замечает официанта, который подаёт гостям меню. Того самого мужчину, который был прекраснее Давида во Флоренции, того самого, который хотел утопить Криса. Он присматривается, не замечает, что можно ехать, и точно убеждается в том, что это тот самый длинноногий мужчина.

Крис даёт по газам, сворачивает с выбранного курса и въезжает во дворы, чтобы найти парковочное место. Он ловит мужчину, когда тот солнечно улыбается и ставит перед гостями тарелку с десертом. Чтобы привлечь к себе внимание, Крис дотрагивается до его плеча, подмечая, что они почти одного роста. Мужчина поворачивается, и его улыбка меркнет, стоит ему заметить Криса. Крис же без шанса на спасение тонет в его голубых глазах, тонкой линии губ, острых скулах и всем-всем-всем, что было, кажется, слеплено по заказу самого Криса.

— Вы наёмник? — спрашивает Крис, улыбаясь.  
— Не очень удачный, — говорит язвительно мужчина, разворачивается и уходит. Крис тут же следует за ним в ресторан.

— Вы хотели меня утопить, зачем? — спрашивает Крис, потому что искренне хочет знать ответ на этот вопрос.  
— А вы хотели переехать меня на своей игрушечной тачке, — говорит мужчина — почему у него нет бейджика с именем — и берёт две папки меню.

— Что? Вы о чем вообще? — Крис бы точно запомнил, если бы хотел кого-то переехать, и уж тем более переехать этого человека. Он снова выходит из ресторана, и Крис не отстаёт. — Я хотел вас переехать?

— Вы! — парень останавливается и разворачивается так резко, что Крис чуть не врезается в него. — Болтали по телефону в своём лимузине и не смотрели на дорогу, — Крис не сразу замечает, что остановились они у столика.

Мужчина выкладывает меню перед гостями, улыбается им, говорит что-то по-французски и снова поворачивается к Крису, который, кажется, начинает понимать, о чем тот говорит. О том самом разе, когда Крис в первый раз ехал к мадам ВанКэмп и говорил с Робертом по телефону, который выскользнул у него с плеча. Велосипедистов в этих краях много, одним из них, скорее всего, и был этот мужчина.

— У вас телефон установлен между ног? — мужчина выглядит скорее саркастично, чем злобно, и Крис просто не в состоянии ему ответить хоть что-то вразумительное, особенно когда понимает, что виноват. — Посмотрите, что вы сделали!

Он хватается за пояс своих светлых шорт и оттягивает их вниз. Крис ошарашенно опускает глаза, замечая только подтянутую задницу, обтянутую тканью трусов, а потом уже огромный лиловый синяк ниже, на внешней стороне бедра.

— Таковы правила, мистер, вы бьёте — я бью в ответ, — он разворачивается и уходит, как бы ставя точку в этом разговоре.

Крис пришибленно стоит на месте ещё несколько секунд, где-то на фоне слышен девичий восторженный визг, а он просто пытается обработать всё, что увидел и услышал.

Он едет в поместье предельно аккуратно, всё ещё пребывая в прострации. У мужчины превосходная задница и английский. Улыбается он так же восхитительно, как и хмурится, и Крису ужасно стыдно за то, что он не смотрел на дорогу в тот день. Нужно придумать, как можно загладить свою вину, нет, просто необходимо придумать. А ещё спросить у Дюфло про него, Горд — город маленький, и все друг друга знают.

Крис приезжает в поместье и тут же отправляется на поиски Дюфло. Тот точно должен быть где-то в саду или рядом с бассейном. Он забегает через центральный вход и проходит дом насквозь, выходя через задний выход сразу в сад. У бассейна виден только рара' Дюфло, который, кажется, спит стоя.

Он бежит дальше, забираясь по лесенке на теннисный корт.

Дюфло находится именно там. Крис осматривается, делает вид, что целенаправленно сюда шел помогать и поднимает метлу, тут же начиная возюкать ей по покрытию.

— Скажите, месье Дюфло, — начинает он, глядя в пол.  
— Ну, — равнодушно спрашивает мужчина, толкая к краю корта тачку с мусором.  
— А вы случайно не знаете, кто работает в ресторанчике у фонтана в городе?

Внезапно Дюфло усмехается и поднимает глаза на Криса.

— Выглядишь, как влюблённый мальчишка, — говорит он, а Крис не в первый раз за последние пару дней не находится с ответом. — Его зовут Себастиан Стэн.

У Криса в голове целая куча вопросов, может и не целая куча, но парочка очень важных точно. Он всё ещё скребёт метлой по одному месту и не решается смотреть на Дюфло больше, чем мгновение. Он не сомневается, что информация по городу расползается со скоростью света, но всё равно это кажется поразительным, Крис даже не терзается сомнениями, об одном ли они человеке говорят. Дюфло отвечает на немое смятение Криса.

— Вы разбили сердечки не одной девице в этом городе сегодня, — улыбается Дюфло.  
— Я э… — заторможено начинает Крис, вспоминая почему-то ягодицы мужчины.  
— С другой стороны — дали на прощание насладиться им задницей Себастиана. Вы практически герой в городе.

Еще немного — и Крис начнет краснеть, хотя в любой другой ситуации это бы только потешило его самолюбие.

— А он эээ… местный? — спрашивает Крис, потому что его терзают некоторые сомнения. Может парень просто приезжает летом работать в Прованс, потому что его английский слишком хорош для человека, который родился и вырос в этих краях. Даже в хорошем английском мадам ВанКэмп сквозил французский говор.

— Полагаю, что да, — кивает Дюфло, — это его ресторан, — Крис кивает ему в ответ, обрабатывая. Значит, Себастиан Стэн вовсе не просто официант и живет тут всю жизнь. Насколько сложно будет увезти его с собой в Нью-Йорк?

— А у него кто-то есть?  
— Нет, насколько мне известно, — пожимает плечами Дюфло и достаёт сетку. Крис тут же помогает её расправить.  
— Почему? — спрашивает Крис и понимает, что вопрос вообще не в ту инстанцию обращен, но он вырвался сам.  
— Откуда ж мне знать, — усмехается мужчина, — слышал, что был у него жених. Уехал в Париж с каким-то спортсменом.

— Ммм, — только тянет Крис. — Сыграем? — внезапно спрашивает он. Он помнит из детства, что играл не только с дядей, но и с Дюфло. Пару раз всего, Дюфло больше виноградниками занимался, а маленькому Крису хватало и общества Генри.

Они в четыре руки ставят сетку, Крис находит ракетки и мячик, и они расходятся по разным концам корта.  
Крис подает мяч первый и сразу же забивает Дюфло.  
— Играем до пятнадцати, — довольно улыбается он, понимая, что уже начинает входить в азарт. Дюфло хмурится, Крис снова подаёт, Дюфло отвечает, но Крис пропускает мяч.  
— До пятнадцати, — соглашается Дюфло, тоже начиная улыбаться.

Игра была напряженной. Они оба вымокли под палящем солнцем, которое и не думало скатываться к горизонту. Крис выиграл, хотя они всю игру шли нога в ногу. Он вытирает с лица пот своей же футболкой, Дюфло, кажется, выглядит бодрее, чем сам Крис. Они через сетку жмут друг другу руки.

— Хорошая игра, — говорит Дюфло, явно не очень желая этого признавать.  
— Хорошая игра, — отвечает Крис, широко улыбаясь ему, совершенно искренне и довольно. Хоть игра действительно была выматывающей, Крис всё равно ужасно рад, что сыграл с Дюфло. Это, очевидно, немного сблизило их и смягчило конфликт.  
Дюфло уходит с площадки, и Крис остается один.

— Ура-а-а, — тянет он вполголоса, поднимает руки и оттанцовывает победный танец. Точно такой же, как дядя Генри, когда они в последний раз играли. В тот самый раз, когда Крис был страшно недоволен проигрышем.

Полуденное солнце не так слепит, но всё так же жарит. На улицу выходить после душа не хочется. Крис спускается в столовую в приподнятом настроении, там мадам Дюфло накрывает на стол, что-то напевая себе под нос. Крис тихонечко подкрадывается к ней со спины и аккуратно, но внезапно щиплет её за бока, от чего она звонко ойкает, но тут же начинает смеяться, заметив Криса.

Позже она уходит, желает приятного вечера, и Крис смотрит на сервированный стол. Там же стоит бутылка вина La Siroque, и Крис тут же хватает её в руки.

— О нет, так не пойдёт, — бормочет он и идет в погреб. Пусть Крис был и не самым большим ценителем вина, но пить эту гадость он не хотел.

В погребе точно должно быть что-то другое, не может же он быть забит ужасным вином с этикеткой La Siroque. Крис уходит вглубь погреба и в самом тёмном углу находит бутылки с какой-то другой маркировкой. Он вытаскивает одну. Безликая этикетка с виноградной лозой.

— Lе coin perdu*, — читает он вслух и решает, что подойдет всё что угодно, лишь бы не La Siroque.

(*чит. Ле Куан Пердю)

Он приступает к еде, и даже тот факт, что он в полном одиночестве, не мешает ему наслаждаться. Он наливает вино в свой бокал и принюхивается. Пахнет хорошо. Он делает глоток и понимает, что вино действительно неплохое.

Даже потом, распробовав его, он понимает, что это что-то уникальное. Мягкое, но при этом сухое. Вино правда очень приятное, и Крис наверняка мог бы оценить это, если бы разбирался в вине.

Крис рассматривает безликую этикетку и замечает, что у Lе coin perdu и La Siroque разные по форме бутылки, но пробки одинаковые. Интересно. Хотя вряд ли первое местное вино.

Крис быстро отвлекается от этой мысли, вспоминая дядю Генри. Он и сам был тоже интересным человеком. Он любил Англию, но всю жизнь прожил тут, в Провансе. Любил женщин, но каждую в разный момент, и он никогда не был женат. Любил приключения, но не был дальше, чем за территорией этого поместья. Вспоминая всё это, Крис понимает, что у него не просто хорошие воспоминания об этом месте, а самые лучшие.

Планы на вечер у Криса сформировались сами собой, он едет в город в ресторан. Крис ещё сам не очень представляет план своих действий, но знает, что ему нужно хотя бы просто увидеть Себастиана Стэна. Тогда он точно придумает, что делать. Наверное.

Он бродит вокруг террасы ресторана. У стойки метрдотеля очень много людей, полная посадка на улице, а что внутри Крис даже подумать боится. Это или очень хороший ресторан, или единственный в этом городе. Крис не горит желанием проверять, он вообще сюда не для гостевого визита приехал.

Себастиан носится между столами с двумя подносами в руках, оббегает сразу несколько столов за раз, всем успевает улыбнуться и помочь что-то заказать. Эванс проникается огромным уважением к мужчине, не все управляющие ресторанами могут работать наравне с персоналом, когда заведение нуждается в лишних руках. Крис ошивается рядом, не может свести с него глаз и чувствует себя немного болезненно. Во всяком случае, он не прячется и почти уверен, что Себастиан его тоже заметил.

Крис обращает внимание на то, что среди гостей много туристов, которые не говорят на французском, и из персонала с ними способен общаться только сам Себастиан. Крис принимает решение, когда замечает, как у стойки регистрации Себастиан объясняет что-то недовольной паре, которые заявляют, что приехали из Америки и что очень хотят стол. Себастиан извиняется, обещает найти им столик, предлагает бокал вина в качестве извинений и тут же убегает вглубь ресторана, оставляя переговоры на молодую девушку без фартука. Крис бы тоже слинял, пара совершенно некультурно себя вела.

На террасе полно людей, которые хотят внимания официантов, но не дожидаются его, поэтому Крис ныряет внутрь, берёт фартук, который висит около входа на кухню, и надевает его на себя. В карманах уже есть блокнот, ручка и нарзанник. Он идет к зоне выдачи и забирает несколько тарелок с чеками и номерами столов. Он улыбается повару, как будто всегда тут работал и идет разносить еду гостям. Справедливости ради, стоит заметить, что блюда выглядят весьма аппетитно и эстетически привлекательно. Крис даже рад, что поужинал перед этим.

Он ставит перед гостями тарелки, подходит к другому столу, где, очевидно, сидят не французы. Он принимает заказ, делает вид, что вот это самое блюдо — самое вкусное, что могут попробовать здесь гости. Как только он отходит от стола — натыкается на недоумевающего Себастиана с тремя тарелками в руках.

— Что вы делаете? — спрашивает он, рассматривая Криса в фартуке и даже чистой футболке.  
— Не волнуйся, — говорит Крис, — мне не впервой. В студенчестве работал в ресторанах Нью-Йорка, — Крис даже не врет, потому что опыт официанта у него действительно был. И сейчас лучший способ искупить вину перед Себастианом — помочь его ресторану с запарой.

Он как раз оглядывает террасу, сразу несколько столов пытаются подозвать официантов, и очевидно, что персоналу нужна помощь.

— Ладно. Работаете на выдаче, помогаете девочкам с подносами, — Себастиан вновь приобретает хватку и строго смотрит на Криса, отдавая ему тарелки, — при любых жалобах во Франции клиент всегда неправ. МакДональдс есть в Авиньоне, ФишЭндЧипс — в Марселе. Пятый стол, — Крис серьёзно кивает и идет отдавать заказ пятому столу.

Вечер был безумным. Казалось, что когда стемнело, народу стало ещё больше. Крис давно так не работал и так не бегал. Разве что вчера по собственному поместью с метлой. Но он всякий раз забывал об усталости, когда пересекался взглядом с Себастианом, когда перекидывался с ним редкими фразами по делу, когда тот одобрительно улыбался, думая, что Крис не видит.

— Ты как? — спрашивает Себастиан, словив Крис у бойлера с водой. Народу было всё ещё много, и по ощущениям сейчас было часа два ночи.  
— Порядок, — кивает Крис, вымученно улыбается и делает ещё пару глотков воды. Хочется спросить, когда уже закрывается этот чертов ресторан, но Крис стоически терпит, — пять минут и я снова в деле.  
— Три минуты, — улыбается Себастиан, — и подойдёшь к четвертому, седьмому и пятнадцатому столу. Те мадам от тебя в восторге.

Крис не успевает ответить, что от Себастиана в восторге, кажется, абсолютно все тут, начиная от персонала и заканчивая гостями — тот убегает к бару, ловко хватая с него поднос с напитками.

В конце смены Крис вываливает на барную стойку свои чаевые. Себастиан смотрит на это и усмехается. В ресторане остались только повара на кухне и уборщики в зале и на улице. Последние официанты ушли ещё десять минут назад. Крис задержался у барной стойки, потому что его просто не держали ноги с непривычки, ну и потому что он хотел ещё немного понаблюдать за Себастианом.

— Это… — говорит Крис, кивая на чаевые, — пусть девочки между собой поделят, — улыбается он, — у тебя замечательная команда.  
Себастиан хмыкает, делая какие-то выводы в голове, но, видимо, решает их не озвучивать.

— Спасибо, — многозначительно говорит он и сгребает чаевые в жестяное ведёрко, оставляя его за барной стойкой, — и за то, что помог, тоже. Можешь ехать домой.

Крис игнорирует то, как его ненавязчиво посылают домой, и открыто улыбается, глядя на мужчину.  
— Один винодел, — начинает он, — сказал мне, что ты из этих мест.

Себастиан усмехается и поднимает глаза на Криса.

— Месье Дюфло ошибается, — говорит он, — я переехал сюда в одиннадцать.

На вид мужчина не старше самого Криса, но он не уточняет его возраст.

— Значит, ты знаешь здешние места, где можно хорошо провести время с бутылкой вина и в хорошей компании.

Себастиан вскидывает бровь и опирается руками на барную стойку.

— Хочешь пригласить меня на свидание? — спрашивает он.  
— Хочу, — кивает Крис и почему-то деревенеет в ожидании ответа.

Себастиан кусает свои невыносимые губы и опускает глаза в стойку. Что? Что не так?

— Ты всегда привык брать всё, что захочешь? — спрашивает он.  
— Ну… — Криса сносит таким вопросом, хотя он осознает, насколько тот резонный, — только то, что мне очень нравится.

Себастиан закатывает глаза, улыбаясь. С кухни доносится оклик его имени, и они оба оборачиваются в одну сторону.

— Мне нужно идти, — говорит он почему-то очень тихо и выходит из-за барной стойки, — Доброй ночи, Крис.

Крис выходит из ресторана с чувством, будто упустил что-то важное не только именно сейчас, а вообще в этой жизни. И ему слишком сильно хочется это исправить, но он без понятия, как это сделать. Он бредёт к фонтану и садится на мраморный край. Спешить ему некуда и теперь уже не особо и хочется.

Персонал выходит из ресторана, Крис боится, что Себастиан выйдет через черный вход, но потом понимает, что парадную дверь кто-то же должен закрыть.

Через минут двадцать внутри гаснет свет, гаснут фонарики на террасе, и Крис оказывается в полумраке улицы. Здесь нет неоновых вывесок и фонарей автострад, тут слишком тихо и всё равно уютно.  
Себастиан запирает дверь и собирается уходить. Крис на долю секунды успевает запаниковать, потому что он не сразу его замечает и идет мимо. Но потом останавливается и поворачивается на сто восемьдесят градусов лицом к Крису.  
Тот просто улыбается, мол, прости, я всё ещё здесь.

Себастиан очевидно давит улыбку, но глаза не отводит.

— В воскресенье в восемь вечера. Place de l'Etang. Только не опаздывай.  
— Ладно, — ещё шире улыбается Крис. Ему кажется, что сейчас он выиграл самые крупные торги в своей жизни.

Несмотря на то, что планов на весь следующий день у Криса не было, ему всё равно было совершенно комфортно заниматься какими-нибудь отвлеченными делами. Он перебирал документы и счета в кабинете дяди. Понемногу прибирался в доме, даже созрел на небольшую тренировку около бассейна.

Он всё-таки решился на ужин у семейства Дюфло. Людвин очень настойчиво его приглашала, танцуя вокруг Криса со шваброй под старые песни из проигрывателя. Крису казалось, что время тут замерло уже как лет двадцать. Ужин прошел, как ни странно, в довольно тёплой и семейной обстановке. Было много экзотической для Криса еды, типа запеченных жаворонков. Людвин хорошо постаралась с ужином. Крису снова попалась на глаза бутылка Lе coin perdu, но стоило papa’ Дюфло её принести, сам Франсис как-то быстро её спрятал и достал херес собственного производства. Крис немного удивился, но значения этому не придал. Херес оказался довольно уносящим. Крис возвращался в поместье ночью, через виноградники, в самом деле наслаждаясь теплой летней ночью и стрекотом цикад.

Всё утро воскресения Крис валяется на лавочке на террасе под домом в обнимку с журналом расходов, всё ещё недоумевая, как тут могут сойтись хоть какие-нибудь цифры, за хотя бы небольшой период. Иногда он ругается себе под нос, понимая своего любимого дядю, и вертит в руках карандаш, кончик которого уже довольно сильно изгрыз.

На террасу выходит Людвин и ставит на столик поднос, машет ему, улыбается, и Крис кивает ей, вымученно улыбаясь в ответ. Она уходит, и Крис действительно думает, что пора сделать перерыв от цифр. Он встаёт, оставляет журнал на лавочке, бредёт до столика и наливает себе чай из заварника.

На подъездную дорожку выезжает черный мерседес, Крис мучительно вздыхает и ставит чашку обратно на столик. Из машины выходит мужчина в костюме и с заранее недовольной физиономией, ну и ладно, Крис тоже не особо рад его видеть.

— Бонжур, — говорит он, подходя ближе к машине.  
— Бонжур, — кивает мужик, — меня зовут Жан Мари Брунье, — они пожимают друг другу руки, и Крис многозначительно вскидывает бровь.  
— И…?  
— Я приехал взять пробу вина, — говорит Жан Мари Бру-что-то-там с отвратительным акцентом.  
— А! — облегченно выдыхает Крис, тут же доброжелательно улыбаясь. Он совсем забыл, что Роберт обещал ему прислать энолога для анализа. — Конечно, хватайте свои сапоги и идемте.

Сначала они идут в погреб. Крис зажигает свет и планирует просто подождать, пока мужчина закончит тут. Но когда в ход идут резиновые перчатки и кейс с одним единственным бокалом, он решает, что подпирать несущую балку будет слишком долго. Он садится за небольшой столик, который стоит чуть дальше, под лампочками, и без особо интереса наблюдает, как энолог ставит на винную бочку свой бокал, открывает бутылку La Siroque, наливает в бокал вина, принюхивается, кружит вино в бокале, снова принюхивается, что-то записывает. Крис подпирает ладонью подбородок, уходить наверх будет уже неловко, сидеть тут ему уже надоело.

Жан Мари наконец-то делает глоток вина, полощет им рот и выплёвывает на пол. Крис не очень понимает, это нормальная реакция на La Siroque или такой специальный сомельешный ритуал распития вина?

— Ну? — спрашивает Крис, ожидая вердикта. По лицу мужчины ничего не понятно, может это один Крис считает это вино ссаниной, а все остальные от него в восторге.

— Пикет, — говорит выглаженный воротничок, и Крису почему-то хочется надеяться, что это хорошо.  
— Превосходно, — кивает Эванс, слегка улыбаясь.  
— Нет, — качает головой мужчина, — это плохо. Это… — он, кажется, пытается подобрать нужное слово на английском, и Крис прикрывает глаза, понимая, что, что бы тот ни сказал, Крис знает синонимы покрасочней, — это дрянь.

Крис поджимает губы и пожимает плечами, как бы нехотя соглашаясь.

Они идут к виноградникам. Тут и сапоги пригодились. Крис думает о том, как, наверное, жарко тут в костюме. И в резиновых сапогах. Он вспоминает, как сам ещё несколько дней назад ходил тут в своём костюме, и его передёргивает. К футболками и просторным рубашкам привыкаешь очень быстро, как и к солнечной погоде Прованса. Крис не хочет прямо сейчас думать про пасмурный Нью-Йорк и поэтому снова обращает своё внимание к энологу, который ковыряется в земле.

Не только ковыряется, но и что-то бормочет сам себе. Крис ничерта не понимает. Мужчина замечает, что Крис всё-таки ожидает какой-нибудь реакции, и переходит на понятный язык, хотя понятный он тоже довольно условно.

— Это совсем ужасно, видите? — он берёт какую-то сухую ветку, которая лежала под кустами, — мы говорим, это mort… как бы это…? мертво, это смерть, понимаете?

Крис только кивает, на самом деле не очень понимая, о чем говорит мужик. Тут ничего совершенно мёртвым не выглядит, да и в его детстве виноградники выглядели точно так же.

— Бог ты мой! — восклицает мужик и наклоняется к другому кусту, беря в руки какой-то мусор, по мнению Криса. — Посмотрите-посмотрите на это. Какая кроха! — Крис даже не успевает рассмотреть что-то, как мужчина растирает между ладоней в перчатках этот самый мусор, превращая его в труху.

Они передвигаются дальше перебежками, Крис в руках тащит кейс с инструментами и какую-то папку. Мужчина иногда что-то вкидывает в прозрачные пакетики, засовывает что-то в пробирку, мнёт листья, а потом смотрит на них через какую-то штуку, которая похожа на подзорную трубу и ложку для мороженого одновременно, в общем, делает кучу малопонятных для Криса вещей.

И иногда это всё сопровождается репликами типа «я вам так сочувствую» и «это не виноградник, а каменоломня», Крис уже сам себе сочувствует. Хотя себе не так сильно, как тому же Дюфло, например. На самом деле, такие выводы многое объясняют. Или как минимум одну вещь: почему La Siroque невозможно в рот взять.

— Ну и… каков ваш вердикт? — спрашивает в конце концов Крис, когда уже измазался по уши в земле с виноградников и вспотел от палящего солнца.

— Я верить, что ваш винодел прилагать неимоверные усилия, чтобы это… но тут помочь нечем, — усмехается он, небрежно осматривая виноградники и стягивая с себя перчатки, — это дерьмо. Пустошь, — он суёт в руки Крису свёрнутые перчатки, которые тот машинально берёт, совершенно сбитый с толку, — вы можете срубить это. Посадить овощи. Картошку или помидоры.

Он уже пятится назад, и Крис даже не хочет его провожать, только стоит и смотрит на этого придурка, который засрал его виноградники.

— Я пришлю вам из офиса официальное заключение. И счет, месье Эванс, счет.

Крис сдерживается, чтобы не послать его, и разворачивается, намереваясь пойти домой.

Он закрывается в кабинете Генри, рассматривает его старые письма и дневники. В каждом написано о любви к этому месту, о любви к любимому делу, о том, сколько всё это значит для Генри. Крис слишком много думает о том, как он поступает. Последние дни совершенно перевернули его жизнь, и он холодеет, думая о том, что скоро он вернётся в Нью-Йорк, снова возвращаясь к своему ублюдскому образу жизни и не менее ублюдской работе на бирже.

Из раздумий его вырывает телефонный звонок.

— Да? — отвечает он.  
— Всё трудишься в поте лица? — спрашивает Роберт.  
— О, дружище, — усмехается Крис, — конечно. Как обычно, ни одной свободной минуты.  
— Всё не могу смириться с мыслью, что ты один несёшь на своих плечах такой груз.  
— А ты где вообще? — спрашивает Крис.

— Под твоим домом, — говорит Роберт и отключается.

Крис улыбается и выходит на балкон. Внизу и правда стоит Роберт. Не такой дурацкий, как Крис тут в первые дни. Он в солнечных очках, лёгком светлом костюме и белой шляпе.

— Крис! — зовёт он. — Можешь взять мои предварительные прикидки и засунуть мне их в задницу, — Крис жестом показывает Роберту заткнуться или быть хотя бы тише, но это же Роберт, — если я не заработаю хотя бы пять миллионов на этой красоте, то я полный ноль!

Крис закатывает глаза и жестом показывает, что сейчас спустится.

Они садятся на улице за столик, и Крис рассказывает Роберту о том, как проходят дела. Роб тоже без новостей не приезжает, говорит, что фото произвели фурор, и что людей, клюнувших на шато, слишком много.

— Но, — говорит он, делая глоток вермута, который притащил Крис, — чертов энолог-лягушатник сбил нам цену как минимум на миллион, — он берёт орешек из вазочки на столике.  
— Черт с ним, — отмахивается Крис, — действуем по запасному плану. Сливаем как можно быстрее, требуем как можно больше, да и… включи в условия сделки, что винодел Дюфло останется при своей работе.

— Сделаю всё возможное, Крис, — кивает Роберт, выдыхая.

— Спасибо, — кивает Крис.

— Ну что? — тянет Роберт, откидываясь на спинку стула. — Что у нас сегодня по культурной программе? Стейк-фрид? Бутылочка пастиса? Или партия в бридж?

— Роб, я не играю в бридж. Тем более… — слишком довольно тянет Крис, — у меня уже на сегодня запланирована культурная программа в городе.

— А я в неё включен?

— Нет, — качает головой Крис.

— То есть… — Роберт слишком обиженно опускает глаза, — ты бросишь своего лучшего друга в первый же вечер в этом жутком поместье?

— Ну, Роб, — Крис поднимается, кладя руку на его плечо, — нет, не лучшего друга.  
— Засранец, — смеётся Роберт.

***

Крис почти не нервничает. Возможно, самую малость. Он намеревается найти в шкафу дяди что-нибудь подходящее для свидания. Что-то чуть лучше того, в чем он ходит тут на повседневке, но не такое чопорное, как то, к чему он привык в Нью-Йорке.

Он находит черный пиджак в полоску и надевает его поверх самой обычной белой футболки. В самый раз. Он даже пытается привычно уложить волосы назад, но идея терпит крах без подручных средств, и Крис забивает на это.

Он решает взять с собой бутылку Lе coin perdu и поехать на электро-скутере, который стоит в гараже. Что-то ему подсказывает, что «лимузином» перед Себастианом светить не стоит.

Плас дель Этон — открытое пространство в городе, чуть дальше от центра. Полно аллей с деревьями в фонариках, а чуть в отдалении — что-то похожее на ресторан под открытым небом. Витиеватые столики стоят вокруг огромного фонтана, за которым играют музыканты. Стоит большой экран, на котором транслируются немые черно-белые фильмы. Тут шумно, но уютно, все пьют свой алкоголь и то, что способны принести из дома.

Он ищет глазами на многолюдной улице Себастиана. Но тот сам его находит и привлекает внимание к себе, дотронувшись до плеча Криса. Тот начинает улыбаться, как только видит его.

— Я говорил, что ты услада моих глаз? — спрашивает Крис.  
— Говорил, — улыбается Себастиан, — ползая по дну своего бассейна по уши в говне.

— Я производил впечатление, — оправдывается Крис.

Себастиан смеется, и они трижды целуются. У Криса колотится сердце только от этого жеста, который для французов вообще в пределах нормы. Только потому что это Стэн.

— Бонсуа, — улыбается Крис.  
— Бонсуа, — вторит ему Себастиан.

— Чудно выглядишь, — говорит Крис, подмечая на Стэне белоснежную рубашку и простые серые брюки. Всё просто, но «чудно» — это самое малое, что Крис может сказать про мужчину.

— Ты тоже, — прищуривается он, — готовился?

— Весь день, — Крис отходит на шаг, демонстрируя внешний вид и разводя руки в стороны.

Себастиан улыбается, а потом замечает в руке Криса бутылку с вином.

— Ого, — выдыхает он, и Крис показывает ему бутылку ближе, — это же Lе coin perdu. Я его близко ни разу не видел.

— Но ведь слышал?

— Дорогое вино, — говорит Себастиан, аккуратно поднимая глаза на Криса. — Ты правда хочешь напоить и соблазнить меня?

— Ну что ты, — с наигранным возмущением говорит Крис, — мне это и в голову не приходило. Больше шести или десяти раз.

Себастиан смеётся, и они идут искать себе столик.

Крис ещё никогда так не выпадал из времени. С Себастианом было весело и хорошо. Он совершенно не был похож на того язвительного и недовольного парня, которого Эванс случайно столкнул в кювет. Он много смеялся, совершенно очаровательно, преображаясь до такой степени, что у Криса сжималось внутри что-то, в существовании чего он сомневался.

И он постоянно ловил взгляды в сторону их столика, но не такие, какие привык видеть у людей в Нью-Йорке. Почему-то, когда Себастианом открыто любовались, Крис мог только позавидовать себе и тоже любоваться им, хотя в любой другой ситуации такая реакция людей вызвала бы у Криса только глухое раздражение.

Может, дело было в вине, а может — в этом месте, в этих людях, в самом Себастиане. Но Крису казалось, что в его жизни ещё не было правильнее момента, чем этот.

Они почти допили бутылку, а Крис чувствовал лишь лёгкий хмельной налёт, и это тоже казалось правильным, больше и не хочется. У Себастиана сияли глаза, и то, как он опускал их с лёгкой улыбкой, замечая, что Крис слишком долго на него смотрит, пьянило ещё больше.

Они разговаривали обо всем на свете. Крис наконец смог поделится с кем-то своей слабостью к американскому футболу и был рад, что Себастиан смеялся, запрокидывая голову, когда Крис нелепо шутил или комично возмущался. Они говорили о кино, музыке, местах и виноградниках. Себастиан говорил о городах во Франции, которые успел объехать, рассказывал, что ему в Нью-Йорке предлагали работу, рассказывал, что совершенно не умеет готовить и что обожает свою мать.

— Ты? — удивляется Крис улыбаясь, не сводя глаз с ворота рубашки Стэна и его подвёрнутых до локтей манжет, — ты же ресторатор, в жизни не поверю, что ты не готовишь!

— Я выбрал себе эту профессию для прикрытия, — смеется Стэн, а потом улыбка сходит с его губ, но теплый след на лице всё равно остаётся. — Мой бывший муж был прекрасным шефом, — говорит он. Крис наверное и должен был как-то напрячься из-за этого упоминания, но подумал только о том, что бывший муж Себастиана был полным лузером, если бросил его.

— Теперь лучше умереть с голоду, чем искать себе нового шефа, — с долей иронии говорит Крис и видит, как Себастиан так же горько усмехается.

— Чем искать хоть кого-то, — пожимает плечами он и ставит локти на стол, тем самым становясь к Крису чуточку ближе. — Не знаю, — поджимает он свои невыносимые губы, а потом снова озорно улыбается, — я думаю, ты должен знать, Крис, что я замкнут на самом деле, разборчив, а ещё весьма свободолюбив.

Крис усмехается и зеркалит позу Себастиана, тоже складывая локти на стол.

— В ответ на твою честность я скажу, что я на самом деле крайне недоверчив, резок, а ещё весьма упрям, — перечисляет Крис, хотя думает о том, что вычеркнул бы всё это после сегодняшнего дня. — Хотя знаешь, тут кажется это незначительным, словно это место вытаскивает на свет лучшую сторону меня, — уже как-то погрязнув в мыслях, говорит Крис.

Внезапно небо прошивает молния и слышится гром. Крис выдыхает, отвлекаясь от мыслей и запрокидывая голову. На небе звёзд не видно, но вообще-то Крис надеялся, что облачность днём не перерастёт во что-то большее.

Дождь начинается моментально, и все быстренько начинают расходиться. Музыканты достают прозрачный тент, накрывают аппаратуру, гаснет экран с немым кино. Крис подрывается и выхватывает с соседнего столика уличный зонт, раскрывает его и ставит над их столом.

— Ух, наконец-то мы одни, — выдыхает он и садится на место. Вокруг почти никого не осталось, а Себастиан всё ещё слегка печально улыбается и выглядит слишком хорошо с намокшими кончиками волос, которые теперь падают на его лоб.

Холодней не становится. Свет фонариков теплый, хоть и немного тусклый, но даже дождь не смывает внезапную интимность этого места. Даже они сами сейчас были ближе друг к другу.

— Мне кажется, что единственным человеком, которого я любил, был мой дядя. Только я с ним не говорил уже больше десяти лет, — негромко говорит Крис, глядя то на губы Себастина, то куда-то вдаль.

— Этот факт его очень печалил, — вдруг говорит Себастиан и мягко улыбается.  
— Что? Ты знал дядю Генри? — немного шокированно спрашивает Крис.  
— Знал, — кивает Стэн, — ни одну женщину в этих краях не обошло стороной знакомство с Генри, и мою мать в том числе.  
— То-то ты по моему поместью ходил, как у себя дома.

Стэн коротко смеется, и Крис уверен, что они сейчас опять оба думают о том моменте, когда впервые увидели друг друга.

— Он думал, что ты… потерял себя, — продолжает Себастиан, — прежнего себя.

Крис понимает, что, кажется, Генри был прав, хотя ещё пару дней назад эта мысль бы заставила его саркастично усмехнуться.

Он наклоняется чуть ближе к Себастиану, а тот кусает губы. Невыносимый.

— Никак не могу вспомнить, — негромко начинает Крис, — почему я перестал приезжать сюда. Я люблю это место. Оно пьянит, — заканчивает совсем тихо.

Себастиан мягко кладёт ладони на его шею, и Крис даже не успевает понять, где та секунда, когда они наклоняются друг к другу. Потому что всё, что он ощущает, — это теплые и желанные губы на своих губах.

Скоро поцелуев стало мало, и Себастиан потянул Криса к ближайшему отелю. Крис не был против, он не был против совершенно любого расклада, если только он сможет целовать там Себастиана вдали от посторонних глаз.

В тёмной комнате они даже не разговаривают, тяжело даже сделать глубокий вдох, потому что не хочется расставаться с губами Стэна. Они судорожно стягивают с себя мокрую от дождя одежду, все ещё целуются. Себастиан улыбается в губы Криса, и тот, видя это, тоже улыбается.

Ещё никогда ему не было так хорошо. С Себастианом хотелось быть нежным, и одновременно хотелось получить его полностью без остатка. Он мог подготавливать его для себя, трогать в тех местах, о которых мог только мечтать, а потом срываться и снова целовать и целовать Себастиана, просто прижиматься к нему и покрывать поцелуями каждый сантиметр его лица и шеи.

После первого захода они оба лежат на спине и тяжело дышат. Крис прикрывает глаза, а потом понимает, что не хочет тратить драгоценное время с Себастианом на закрытые веки. Он поворачивает голову и смотрит на профиль Стэна, который выдыхает через рот, что-то говорит одними губами на французском — и Крис едва улыбается.

— Что? — мягко спрашивает Крис, а Себастиан резко поворачивается, обнимает его рукой поперёк тела и утыкается носом в его висок.

— Хорошо, говорю, — шепчет он, и Крис чувствует его губы на скуле.

— Ещё?  
— Да, через десять минут.

Крис смеется и обнимает в ответ Себастиана. Ну да, они же уже не мальчики.  
А потом всё по новой.

Крис просыпается, когда чувствует, как Себастиан выбирается из его объятий. Сколько времени — непонятно. На улице светло, но тут светать начинает уже в три утра.

— Хэй, Себ, — зовет он, моргая и глядя на мужчину уже в брюках.  
— Извини, — виновато и мягко улыбается тот, — мне нужно на работу.

Он присаживается на край кровати, и Крис тянется к нему, как ребёнок. Они сладко целуются, и в какой-то момент кажется, что это всё по-настоящему. Крису кажется, что он может всё наладить, может быть — с Себастианом. На трезвую голову он понимает, что не может остаться в этом городе, но это не значит, что он может остаться без Себастиана.

— Знаешь, почему я провел с тобой ночь? — тихо спрашивает Себастиан. — Потому что ты уедешь, когда закончишь свои дела. Мы больше не увидимся. Значит, и рисковать нечем.

— Знаешь, — начинает Крис, перехватывая ладонь Себастиана и прижимаясь губами к костяшкам, — я думаю, Нью-Йорку просто необходимо что-то вроде твоего ресторана, как тут.

Себастиан тут же снисходительно усмехается и отводит глаза. А потом смотрит на Криса и поджимает губы.

— Ты думаешь, что я всё ещё мечтаю о Нью-Йорке? Думаешь, что я живу в Провансе, потому что у меня нет другого выхода?

Крис понимает, что нет. И Себастиану не нужен ответ на этот вопрос. Он тяжело вздыхает и понимает совершенно всё, о чем говорит Себастиан.

— Послушай, это место не вписывается в мою жизнь.

— Нет, Крис. Это твоя жизнь не вписывается в это место. Аu revoir.

Себастиан целует его в лоб и уходит, оставляя Криса одного в сизом номере.

Утро после дождливой ночи похоже на солёный берег. Туманно, белая мгла. Слышны только редкие переливы птиц. Теплая влажность поднимается прямо с земли. Крис уже в костюме, и ему неприятно. Непривычно. Хочется в постель, спать до тех пор, пока солнце снова не зальёт даже самые укромные уголки Прованса.

Крис просматривает договор на продажу. Осталось только пару подписей поставить.

— Знаешь, мы добились неплохой суммы, — говорит он.

Хочется быстрее это всё закончить и уехать. Потому что лоза сомнений вьётся в его груди всё сильнее. Если Эванс даст волю мыслям и чувствам, то он никогда не закончит это дело.

Эванс и чувства. Вот это да.

— Согласен, — кивает Роберт рядом, грея ладони о керамическую чашку. И Крис рад, что тот рядом, подсовывает документы и говорит, где расписываться, — особенно учитывая разгромное заключение энолога.

— Кажется, я влюбился, — невпопад выдаёт Крис.

— Ты что? — усмехается Роберт.

— Я говорил про культурную программу в городе… так вот, она была связана с одним парнем. Мужчиной, вернее.

— Крис, — выдыхает Роберт с таким видом, будто сейчас придется объяснять простые вещи ещё более простым языком. Крис запутался. Он уже не знает, что просто, а что нет, — я понимаю, что всё твоё тело сейчас окутано ароматом французского парня. Но стоит принять холодный душ — и всё пройдёт.

— У меня была бы загородная вилла, куда можно было бы приезжать на выходные или в отпуск, — продолжат задумчиво Крис.

— Эванс, — Роберт встаёт со своего стула и садится на лавочку рядом с Крисом, перелистывая бумаги в папке, — когда твой босс и учитель, которого ты очень любил, взял отпуск впервые за пятнадцать лет, что произошло?

— Я занял его место, — холодно говорит Крис, словно своими руками выливая на себя ушат воды со льдом.

— Правильно, — радостно говорит Роберт, — у Криса Эванса нет выходных. У него нет отпусков. Крис Эванс — зарабатывает деньги. Подписывай.

Роберт тычет пальцем в очередную строку подписи, а Крис отводит глаза и смотрит на дом.

Позже он зачем-то идет к виноградникам, медленно прогуливаясь в теплом тумане между виноградными лозами. Крис Эванс не берёт отпуска, он свергает неудобных ему лиц и ведёт себя как полный мудак. Он не живет в Провансе, не владеет поместьем, не является виноделом, не влюбляется в самого красивого мужчину в мире. Ничего из этого.

Он слышит за спиной шаги и негромкий поющий голос. Он разворачивается и видит Дюфло, который поёт лозам. Крис вспоминает из детства, что был весьма озадачен тем фактом, что Дюфло поёт, когда работает.

— Всю жизнь надо мной смеялись из-за того, что я пел лозам. Я верил, что и лозы споют мне в ответ, — говорит он со смирением в голосе. — Вы не понимаете, что делаете.

А может, и нет в нём никакого смирения. Отчаяние и запутанность, как в самом Крисе.

— А чем вы?.. — спрашивает Крис, устало выдыхая.

— Здесь, — Дюфло кивает подбородком, — Lе coin perdu.

— Это… невозможно. Энолог сказал, что тут и картошка не вырастет.

Всё, что Крис успел вычитать о Lе coin perdu, было похоже на легенды. И он сам успел не раз оценить, насколько это было потрясающее вино.

— Энолог так сказал, потому что ему заплатили! — выдаёт правду Дюфло. — Мы подумали… если вы узнаете, что La Siroque ничего не стоит, вы тут всё оставите как было. Не будете его продавать.

— Почему… почему вы мне ничего не сказали? Не доверились?

У Криса всё в голове начинает складываться. Lе coin perdu в погребе, одинаковые пробки, то, как активно ему предлагали другое вино. Крис просто не может поверить, что был настолько одержим миллионами и продажей, что сам не додумался до этого раньше.

— Крис! А вы бы себе доверились? Генри всегда хотел оставить вам поместье, но его беспокоило, в кого вы превратились. «Мой племянник себялюбец, — так он говорил, — как я могу оставить поместье человеку, не способному оценить простые радости жизни?» Потому и нет завещания. Господь решил забрать его прежде, чем он решил, как поступить.  
Дюфло выдыхает и разворачивается, намереваясь уйти.

— Я продаю его, — говорит ему Крис, хотя бы потому, что хочет уже сказать этому человеку правду в лицо. Отвратительную.

Дюфло медленно разворачивается, но на его лице только скупое разочарование. Будто бы ничего большего от Криса ждать и не стоило.

— Значит, вы сделали то, чего ваш дядя боялся больше всего. Продали его дух за подходящую цену. Вас любил один человек — и вы его предали, Крис.

Крис молчит, потому что ему нечего сказать, потому что он не хочет искать слов и потому что он чувствует себя подавленно. Дюфло наклоняется и подбирает кусок известняка. Он кидает его Крису, а тот его ловко ловит.

— Вот они, Крис, деньги, которые позволяли Генри посылать всех в задницу!

Он уходит уже совершенно решительно, оставляя Криса с куском камня в руке.

***

На следующий день Крис появляется в офисе в отличном настроении. Он уже успел колко съязвить парочке коллег, которые так же ядовито прокомментировали его «отпуск», поэтому настроение было боевое.

— Бонжур, Скарлетт, — улыбается он и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать её трижды в щеки. Та как стояла ошарашенным изваянием, так и осталась стоять.

— Привет, Крис, — с сомнением говорит она, будто не уверенная, что это её Крис.

— Можно мне сводку новостей за последнюю неделю и эспрессо? — говорит Крис, уже открывая рабочий ноутбук.

— Вообще-то сэр Капуано ждет тебя.

— Двойной эспрессо, — выдаёт Крис, нервно улыбаясь.

Через пять минут он собирается с мыслями и заходит в просторный конференц-кабинет. Капуано сидит в большом кресле к нему спиной и смотрит в экран с новостями. Крис проходит дальше, обращает внимание на скульптуру целующихся, на картину Ван Гога под стеклом.

— Ван Гог, — говорит Капуано, откладывая телефон и привлекая к себе внимание Криса.  
— Надеюсь, охрана тут хорошая, — располагающе улыбается Крис и присаживается напротив.  
— Не говори ерунды, — бормочет мужчина своим рыхлым как торф голосом, — это реплика. Все оригиналы у меня в хранилище. Двести тысяч отдал за эту липу… Картины, искусство — это страсть. Жить без страстей нельзя, — снова начинает невнятно бормотать мужчина, — у меня страсть — это искусство, лошади, машины, деньги…  
— Вы о страстях или пороках, сэр? — перебивает его Крис.

— Разве я уже закончил? — зло рявкнули на него, как на школьника. — Ты будешь говорить, когда я закончу! Надеюсь, тебе есть, что сказать. Когда ты, — продолжает он несдержанно орать, — наслаждался своим отпуском, я тут был по уши в дерьме!

— Сэр, я понимаю, что мои действия могли стать… — рассудительно начинает Крис, сам себя ненавидя это этот виноватый тон.

— Крис, — уже спокойней говорит Капуано, — из всех трейдеров у тебя самые большие яйца. Но пора узнать, что подобные выходки без последствий не обходятся.

Крис выдыхает, и говорить ничего не хочется.

— Держи, — снова хрипловато говорит Капуано, доставая конверт и передавая его Крису, — даю тебе час.

Крис берёт конверт и выходит из кабинета.

Спустя минут десять он возвращается в кабинет, где его ждет Скарлетт, которая уже слегка на взводе.

— Ну что? Мне собирать уже вещи? — спрашивает она, а Крис кидает ей самолётик, сделанный из бумаги в конверте. Она его ловко ловит и непонимающе разворачивает. Крис скрывается у себя в кабинете и падает в своё кожаное кресло. В огромное панорамное окно бьёт дождь. Крис не может перестать думать о солнце.

Не может перестать думать о виноградных лозах, о дымке увядающего поместья, о Себастиане.

В кабинет заходить Скарлетт, и Крис разворачивается от окна к ней. У неё в руках разобранный самолётик и полное непонимание.

— Здесь столько нулей, Крис, — говорит она, — что это?  
— Это мои отступные, — объясняет он, — или… пожизненное партнёрство.

Скарлетт собранно поджимает губы и подходит ближе.

— Послушай, Крис, — говорит она, — ты хотел этого. Сэр Капуано стал партнёром в пятьдесят четыре, и посмотри на него сейчас, — она, очевидно, имела в виду все его деньги, которые он тратит на свои пороки.

Крис видел там только проданную душу.

— Да, — саркастично усмехается он, — посмотрю.

Крис через час возвращается в кабинет к боссу, который был уже в более радостном расположении духа. Он уже натирал бокалы для виски, будучи уверенным в исходе событий. И ещё неделю назад он бы оказался прав.

— Ну, что ты выбрал, Эванс? Кошелёк или жизнь?

— Майк, — задумчиво начинает Крис, всё ещё глядя на не Ван Гога на стене, — как это происходит? Вы спускаетесь в свой подвал? Смотрите на оригиналы? Так, получается?

— К чему ты это? — спрашивает мужчина.

Крис качает головой и улыбается. Кажется, он ещё вчера решил, что «оригинал» своей жизни он не станет закапывать в подвал, упиваясь дорогой, но бесполезной липой.

***

На этот раз Крис приезжает на нормальной машине. На самом деле — самой обычной, просто не такой крохотной, хотя по смарту он будет скучать.

Он дергает двери в дом, но они заперты. Ключи есть у Дюфло, поэтому Крис идет к нему, мимо лоз и по твёрдому известняку.

Дюфло встречает его недоверчиво, сидя за своим небольшим столиком с газетой в руках. Крису почему-то хочется широко улыбаться, но он сдерживается.

— Бонжур, Франсис, — говорит он.  
— Ваш друг уже уехал, — говорит Франсис и снова возвращается к своей газете, прямо как в тот раз, когда Крис пришел за кистью, — папка с документами у него.

— И я надеюсь, что они очень далеко отсюда, — всё же улыбается Крис.

Дюфло снова вскидывает на него взволнованный взгляд, а Крис не может нарадоваться.

— Вы… специально не подписали? — спрашивает мужчина, а Крису только остается пару раз кивнуть. Да, специально. Чтобы сделка оказалась незаконченной. Роберт все телефоны ему оборвал, но Крис принципиально не брал трубку. Больше он о продаже своего поместья слышать не желает.

— Вот же засранец! — выдаёт Дюфло и встаёт, надвигаясь на Криса с ехидной и довольной физиономией. Они обнимаются, и Дюфло похлопывает его по спине. — Я знал, я знал, что вы вернётесь!

— Ну конечно, — смеется Крис. — Франсис, не могли бы вы попросить Людвин открыть дом и… ах, вон она.

Крис видит, как женщина выходит из дома и вытряхивает какой-то коврик. Крис машет ей и улыбается, та машет в ответ, кажется, ничуть не удивленная тем фактом, что Крис вернулся. Крис думает о том, что вот она точно всё знала с самого начала.

— В общем, пусть она подсуетится там, а я… мне нужно в город, забрать кое-что, — говорит Крис, уже отходя спиной назад.

— Ну да, кое-что, — многозначительно кивает Дюфло, и Крис, краснея как мальчишка под этим взглядом, убегает снова к своей машине.

На террасе ресторана не так много людей. Крис почему-то обращает внимание на официантов, хотя среди них нет Себастиана. Да и с чего бы? Людей не так много. Крис замечает Себастиана, сидящего за столиком на улице, полностью погруженного в бумаги и работу. Господи, как же он хорош в голубых рубашках.

Крис аккуратно присаживается напротив, но всё равно замечает, как Себастиан едва заметно вздрагивает от неожиданности.

— Крис, — выдыхает он, всё ещё такой красивый. Крису так хочется поцеловать его прямо сейчас.

— Привет. Вижу, моя помощь не нужна, — улыбается он, многозначительно оглядывая террасу.

— Ланч уже закончился, — говорит Себастиан и пожимает плечами, видимо, всё ещё ошарашенный.

— Как и моя прежняя жизнь, — говорит Крис.

Себастиан улыбается, и Крис тянется к его руке, лежащей на столе. Они переплетаются пальцами, и Крис поднимает его руку, прижимаясь губами к его пальцам.

— Я рад, что ты тут, — говорит Себастиан и берёт ручку в свободную руку, — будешь вино?  
— Только вино твоих губ, — говорит Крис и улыбается. Это всё Дюфло заразил его поэтическими речами.

— Перестань, — смеется Себастиан, несильно пиная его ногой под столом.

— Ладно, — смеется Крис вместе с ним.

— Мне немного осталось, — говорит Себастиан, коротко кивая на свои бумаги.  
— Я подожду, — кивает Крис. Теперь он никуда не спешит.


End file.
